Homecoming
by HR always live on
Summary: HR, set 18 months after Cotterdam and Ruth is coming back to London with a surprise in store for Harry. Chapter 26 posted, now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A short chapter to start. Set 18 months after Cotterdam...**

* * *

Malcolm had waited until the grid was empty, except for himself and Harry. He had to talk to his boss and he had a feeling it would not go over well so he didn't want an audience. He had no fear that Harry would leave early, because ever since Ruth had left, he was always at work until late. Malcolm sometimes thought he slept in his office, but no matter his boss's emotional state, this news wasn't going to wait any longer.

He knocked on Harry's door and opened it without waiting for a reply. "Harry, can I have a word?"

"Of course," Harry said and both men sat down.

"This is complicated," Malcolm began. "Over the past year and a half, I've been keeping contact with someone, under the radar. Ruth."

"Oh," Harry said in a low voice, eyes burning.

"I made sure I didn't put her in any danger," Malcolm said quickly. "I wouldn't have risked her safety."

"I know that," Harry said honestly. "How is she?"

"Lonely," Malcolm said. "But alive. She wanted me to have a look and see when it was safe for her to return to the UK."

"Have you?" Harry asked, half eagerly, half terrified.

"Yes," he said. "Mace was murdered last month."

"I know," Harry said. "I sent a bottle of champagne to his killer," he added sarcastically.

"Well, what with that and a few politicians slipping out of power over the last year, its safe for her to return."

"Is she?" Harry asked quickly, his heart beating incredibly fast at just the thought of Ruth returning to the UK. "Coming back?"

"Yes," Malcolm said. "I don't know when but she is coming home. I… thought you'd want to know."

"Thank you," Harry said quietly. Then he lapsed into silence, lost in his own thoughts. Malcolm knew his presence was no longer welcome so he left the grid, and Harry thinking even more than usual about Ruth, the woman who he had never managed to forget. Not even for a day.

* * *

Ruth stood on the deck of the ship, heading steadily towards Southampton docks. Taking in deep breaths of the fresh sea air she tried to hide her nervousness at heading back to Britain. It was safe, she knew that, but she was still a little anxious. However, her heart couldn't help but leap as land came into view. As she had left on a boat, she felt it was only fitting to return that way too. She clutched her six month old son closer to her chest. "We're going home sweetheart," she said with a smile. He gurgled at her quietly and she felt her heart lift even further. It wouldn't be easy, but she was back home. So whatever problems she was going to face, it would be okay, because she was back in the place where she belonged. And London wasn't that far away now. And neither was a certain man who's name she didn't even mention to herself. It would only cloud her judgement and cause her heart to race ore than usual.

"Ga!" Ruth turned to her son and smiled.

"We'll be there soon," she told him. She squeezed the boy tighter and he closed her eyes, happy in his mothers arms.

* * *

**I know my logic for her return is shaky, but I just want her back in London as soon as possible. Any thoughts so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and input everyone. I think this is going to be very plot light and more emotional between HR, so please forgive the unrealistic nature of Ruth setting herself up in only a few days...**

* * *

A couple of days later Ruth felt very happy. Her spook instincts hadn't deserted her and she'd managed to find a rather large London flat to rent cheaply without too much hassle. It was fairly empty so far, but she had time to fill it with the things she'd need. She had just put Luke to bed when her doorbell rang. Her heart instantly went to her throat, because no one knew she was here. Which meant it had to be someone from Thames House who had access to the databases to find her location. Either that or something more sinister which she didn't like to entertain. She really needed to get her hands on a gun to keep in the house, now she was back in Britain, just in case.

Opening the door she felt her heart catch as Harry appeared on her doorstep. His didn't have a tie on and the first two buttons undone, looking gorgeously ruffled in the light evening breeze going past her door. Her eyes ran over him as she saw things she hadn't quite remembered over her time abroad. The hollow of his throat, the sparkle in his eyes and the intensity with which he was watching her too. She suddenly realised they were both still standing there in the silence, neither knowing what to say first. As she was the one who had made a reappearance she decided to break it first.

"That didn't take long." He looked very downhearted and she wanted to curse herself for lack of tact. "Come in," she added, much more politely, moving aside. Harry paused for only a second before doing as she asked. They both went through to the kitchen and Ruth stayed standing, waiting for Harry to speak.

"How are you?" he asked in that soft voice she'd half forgotten he could use on her to make her insides melt.

"I'm okay," she said, a small smile lighting her face. "Its good to be home again."

"You could have contacted me," Harry said quickly. "Instead of Malcolm, I mean. I would have… liked to have talked with you."

"It would have been too hard," Ruth said. "If I hadn't been able to come home and I kept hearing from you… It was easier to send Malcolm my questions."

"I understand," he said. And he did, even if he didn't like it. It would have been awful to hear from her and tell her to stay away. But it would have been lovely to hear the gorgeous lilt of her voice from time to time.

"Harry, there's something I have to tell you…" Ruth started. She didn't get any further than that and the quizzical look on his face when Luke started crying from his bedroom. Harry face turned very confused, and then suddenly shocked. "I have to get him. I'll be right back." Ruth hurried off leaving a shell shocked Harry in her wake. Bending down to the cot she picked up her son and held him close. His tears calmed down almost instantly in his mothers arms. Ruth didn't bother putting him down, instead carrying him through to the kitchen where Harry was still staring into space. His eyes fixed instantly on the two people now opposite him.

"Oh my God," he said. "Oh God… I…"

"I know this is not what you were expecting," Ruth said, holding Luke close to her body as the child closed his eyes.

"How old is he?" Harry asked, his eyes glued to the child whose blonde hair was sticking up slightly at the back in a very endearing way.

"Harry…"

"How old is he Ruth?" he asked, eyes boring into hers. She knew the real question wasn't Luke's age but rather whether the child was his or not.

"He's six months old," Ruth said. Harry quickly counted backwards in his head and then shook his head.

"I should go."

"Not like this," Ruth replied even though it was fruitless and she knew it. "Please."

"Goodbye Ruth." She watched him leave with a sigh. He hadn't been able to get out of there fast enough, she thought sadly as her front door closed behind him. Not that she blamed him exactly, but it hurt her more than it probably should have done. She squeezed Luke gently before putting him back to bed, her heart sinking lower than she thought possible.

* * *

Harry left Ruth's house and felt the world stop. She'd slept with someone else. Just a few short months after leaving the UK, after she'd as good as admitted how she felt towards him. How could she? And did this other man mean enough that she carried his child for nine months when she was alone and in danger? The thought made him feel sick. He thought the best option was to leave as he didn't want to say something he'd regret or that would hurt her. Because he cared for her still, despite the fact she now had a child that wasn't his.

He had been walking through the London streets without paying attention and he now realised he had no idea where he was. He stopped walking and waited for a taxi to come around the corner, but it was a long and torturous wait, while his mind went over Ruth in bed with another man.


	3. Chapter 3

**A short filler chapter here, but its necessary. More when its written and thanks for the reviews so far :)**

* * *

_Harry kissed her neck as his hands wandered across her naked body. She moaned his name quietly as he caressed her breast with a wonderful slow exploration. Her nipple hardened under his touch and he ran his thumb over it slowly before turning his attention to the other to pay it equal attention. His hazel eyes were fixed on hers intently as he touched her. She clutched his arms tightly as breathing became difficult. He smirked at her, knowing what effect he was having on her. Leaning up, she kissed him passionately as his hand entwined in her hair, pulling her as close as possible. As she was involved in kissing him she felt his free hand drift lower, to her waist, her hip and then feather light travelled between her legs. Crying out, she begged him to stop teasing her. With a smirk Harry's eyes flashed almost dangerously at her. He pushed even closer to her and she found herself gasping for breath…_

Ruth awoke with a start. God, that dream had been vivid. A reminder of that incredible night before she'd had to leave London. Harry had made love to her three times in the quiet darkness of the city that night. It had been as close to perfect as she could get. But then reality had hit her and she'd been framed for murder. Pushing these thoughts aside she got up as she heard Luke snuffling over the baby monitor. She decided to get to him before it turned into a full blown cry. It was probably better for her sanity if she didn't stay in bed anyway.

* * *

In the late afternoon Ruth sat down in her sparse living room and was going through some new clothes she'd bought for Luke. She couldn't resist baby clothes and somehow felt relief that she hadn't had a girl. She couldn't bear all that pink and frilly stuff. "Ga!" Ruth looked up and saw Luke watching her with wide blue eyes. She knew exactly what that look meant. Smiling, she picked him up and cuddled him close. Pulling his foot gently she tickled him and he giggled delightfully. Ruth felt her heart lift, watching her boy. Suddenly her doorbell rang and she sighed. "Please be Malcolm," she whispered. She wasn't sure she had the energy for a battle or an argument with Harry today and no one else knew she was here.

"Its open," she called as Luke kept wriggling happily on her lap. A few seconds later and Harry appeared in the doorway, watching them both.

"Don't leave your door unlocked," he said firmly.

"I don't usually," Ruth said. "I've had deliveries all day for things I need for the house. It was easier to leave it unlocked."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have ran out last night. I was… in a bit of shock."

"I know," Ruth replied. She lifted Luke so he was sitting up and the child looked at the new arrival.

"What's his name?" he asked, and Ruth could tell how much it was costing him to keep calm. But then again, he had chosen to come and see her today so she took a little comfort from that.

"Luke," she said quietly.

"I don't mean to be crass, but... his father?"

"Is not involved," Ruth said fervently, and with such sincerity that Harry stared at her in spite of himself. "Look, I have to put him to bed," she added as Luke yawned. "Please... be here when I get back."

"Yes," Harry said simply. "Of course." Ruth nodded and tried to put Luke down as quickly as possible. After making sure his eyes were closed she turned and was surprised to see Harry watching from the doorway.

"He's sleeping in a basinet?" Harry questioned as they both went through to the living room again.

"Well, I haven't managed to find time to assemble the cot," Ruth said defending herself. "He'll be fine for one night."

"If you have a screwdriver I'd be happy to help," Harry said slowly.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes," he said. "I don't want to overstep but… if you want help?"

Ruth paused before answering, considering if she wanted an awkward conversation with Harry or if she'd prefer being alone. "I'd like you to give me a hand. Thank you."

Harry smiled, feeling pleased that she'd accepted his help.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat on the living room floor, littered by pieces of wood and studying the instructions for the cot. "Do you want a tea or coffee?" Ruth asked.

"Hmm?" he asked looking up. "Oh, coffee please," he said before returning to the manual. It hadn't taken a long time at all for him to become absorbed by the instructions with the pieces scattered everywhere. Ruth smiled at him feeling that he looked very endearing, taking this to heart so quickly. She came back in a couple of minutes later with two mugs. "Thanks," he said, beginning to start putting together two pieces of wood. They both stayed silent as concentration overtook them.

* * *

"That's fabulous," Ruth said looking at the now fully assembled crib.

"Mm," Harry said looking quite pleased with his handiwork. "It only took about twice as long as the instructions said it would." Ruth smiled wistfully. The silence between them became very heavy and thick. "I should go," Harry said softly.

"Please," she said quietly. "You want to ask me questions, I know you do. Its written all over your face."

"How could you?" he asked quietly, criticism running through his voice as his eyes burned into hers. "Sleep with someone so soon after us?"

"Harry, don't," she said quietly, hating the hard tone he was using with her. And hating how much it hurt her.

"Don't what?" he said quickly and harshly. "Think that we had something? Something special? I can't believe you slept with someone else so soon after you left."

"Harry, stop condemning me," she said quickly, trying to cut his rant short. "I didn't chose this. I had no say in what happened to me, this was not and is not my fault. I wouldn't have chosen to be with anyone else. I didn't want anyone else, I wanted you."

Harry stopped for a few seconds, waiting for that to sink in. The implications of her statement And then it hit him. "Oh God, please tell me that you weren't…" he couldn't even say the word but she knew what he meant. She closed her eyes and walked through to the kitchen, sitting down and after a second Harry followed suit.

"Yes," she said, biting her lip slightly. "I was raped. I wouldn't have slept with anyone by choice Harry, I couldn't because I was in lo… I just couldn't have."

"I'm so sorry," Harry said, feeling horrified. "For the things I just said. Oh God."

"Harry, stop panicking," she said slowly and calmly. "It was more than a year ago now. I was absolutely petrified when I found out I was pregnant. I had no idea what on earth I was going to do. I ended up keeping him, and I don't regret that. Not for a second, even though his conception wasn't what anyone in the world would want."

"Why didn't you…"

"Have an abortion?" she asked, finishing his unspoken question. He nodded, having the decency to look slightly ashamed. "I don't believe in that Harry. I don't agree with it and I never have. Whatever happens in the here and now its never the child's fault. You know me, you know I have principles which I stick to. I will admit that… my morals were seriously tested when that pregnancy test turned positive though. I planned to give the baby up for adoption. I was terrified out of my mind. I didn't want to be reminded everyday of what happened to me. I wanted to forget it and put it behind me. I think that last month of my pregnancy was the worst few weeks of my entire life."

"Then why…?" he asked, unable to keep his interest hidden. She smiled at him, knowing he couldn't hide his curiosity.

"After I had him, the midwife put him in my arms before I could say anything. And then Luke opened his eyes and he looked at me. He watched me like he already knew who I was. He was totally dependent on me and I started falling in love with him. And I knew right then. I couldn't give him up. Being constantly on the move with a newborn baby in a foreign country was not easy, but I love him."

"Do you…"

"Go on," Ruth said. "We're being honest. You can ask me whatever you want."

"Do you ever look at Luke and see what happened to you?"

"You know, I really don't. I look at him and I see my son." She smiled at the thought of Luke before returning to more serious matters. "I have moments when I get completely crippled by fear that he'll end up like his father. And that…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "That scares me more than anything in the world." She brushed the tears away that had formed in her eyes and Harry gripped her hand tightly. "I don't want your pity," she said quickly.

"Its not pity," Harry said. "I wish I'd gone to prison. Then you'd never have had to leave and this would never have happened to you."

"And then I wouldn't have Luke," Ruth said. "It was the right thing for me to leave. At the time and I'm glad that I have my son, even in those circumstances. He makes me happy."

"Okay," Harry said. "I'm still sorry."

"I know," she said. "I can only imagine what you were thinking." Harry looked very ashamed at that and she smiled.

"I should go," Harry said. "I don't want to outstay my welcome." He squeezed her hand once more and let go. She felt the loss and curled her fingers into a fist under the kitchen table. He got up and softly kissed the top of her hair. She blushed as he turned. "Ruth, call me if you need anything. Its still the same number. Do you remember…?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I do remember. Bye Harry." He looked at her once more before leaving and she sighed, feeling like she could breathe for the first time since Harry had arrived earlier. She put the kettle back on and made a cup of tea. She felt like she needed one with a lot of sugar. Sweet tea indeed, she thought with a smile.

* * *

**This was actually the first chapter I wrote so the first few chapters came later. I hope I'm not hated for this, and that I've kept Ruth in character. Thanks for your reviews. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I am overwhelmed for the reviews for the last chapter, I was very nervous about how everyone would take it! I'll get to happy HR goodness as soon as possible. Hope this goes over well too...**

* * *

The next day Ruth took Luke out for a walk in St James Park. Luke loved new things and she had a very enjoyable morning with her son. However she did get a shock when she turned around and saw Malcolm watching her. "God, you scared me," she breathed, approaching her friend with a smile. "How did you know where I was?"

"Have you forgotten where I work?"

"Fair enough," she replied.

"During our conversations you failed to mention something," Malcolm said. He looked at Luke pointedly.

"Ah," Ruth said. "I wasn't sure how you'd react if I told you."

"I'd have still tried to get you back to the UK," he said. "Probably even harder."

"I want Luke to grow up British," Ruth said. "This is where he belongs. Did Harry tell you about him?"

"No," Malcolm said. "Is he… Harry's?"

"No," Ruth said sadly, wishing bitterly that Luke was.

"I won't pry," Malcolm said and Ruth felt a rush of gratitude towards him.

"Thank you," she replied.

"GA!" Luke cried out, annoyed at the fact his pram hadn't moved in several minutes.

"Can we walk and talk?" Ruth asked. "He doesn't like it when he's not moving."

"Of course," Malcolm said. Ruth smiled at him and they continued to talk about their respective lives since they'd last met.

* * *

Ruth got home with Luke, feeling very happy. It had been nice to talk to Malcolm without any threats to national security overhanging them. She had barely put Luke in his highchair when her doorbell rang. "Who do you think that is little man?" she asked her boy who watched with wide eyes. Ruth rubbed her nose against her son who chuckled before answering the door. Not all that surprisingly, she saw Harry there. "Come in," she said with a smile. Harry nodded and then walked through to her kitchen, following her.

"Hello," Harry said cheerfully to Luke who's wide blue eyes were so like Ruth's. He ruffled the boys hair and Luke laughed happily. Ruth felt her heart melt as she watched them both for a few seconds.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked as she switched the kettle on.

"Maybe," he said. "Being the boss has a few perks." Ruth nodded at the kettle.

"Sorry to be horribly rude, but if I don't feed him he'll start crying, so can you make your own tea?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I think I can manage that," Harry said. Ruth smiled in relief as she opened the pot of baby food and started feeding Luke his lunch. Harry watched her carefully. Motherhood suited her, he thought as he made them both teas.

"Why are you here?" Ruth asked, catching his eyes. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Two reasons," he said. "Firstly I wanted to tell you that you could come back to work, part time if you like. Whenever you want to."

"I'll think about it," Ruth said. She hadn't given it any serious consideration about returning to Thames House, because the possibility had been so unrealistic. Now she was back in London, of course she could but she didn't know if she wanted to. "I will," she added. "Come on, open your mouth," she said to Luke, shoving another spoonful in his mouth. "What was the other reason?"

"I'd like to take you out sometime," he said. It had taken a lot of his courage to come over and ask her that.

"I want to say yes," Ruth said slowly, wiping Luke's mouth. "I don't want you to resent Luke. Now or in the future."

"I won't," he said. Ruth sighed, because she had known he'd say that, she just didn't know how true it was. "If you want convincing, I'd love to take both you and Luke out somewhere."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "You'd do that?"

"I'd do anything which would make you comfortable," Harry said sincerely.

"Where would we go?" Ruth asked, unable to keep the smile from her face.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," Harry admitted. He had wanted to take her to dinner, but that wasn't really suitable if she wanted to bring Luke.

"Well, think that far ahead, and I'm sure I'll say yes," Ruth said. Luke's eyes were slowly closing and she picked him up, knowing it was time for his nap.

"Can I hold him for a minute?" Harry asked. Ruth looked at her sons head, thinking about it and then nodded. Carefully handing her son over, Harry felt relieved that she was showing such trust in him. He held Luke firmly and the boy looked at him for a second with wide eyes, but then seemed to realise this wasn't an enemy before closing his eyes and leaning his head backwards, happily sleeping with his mouth open.

"That's amazing," Ruth said, stroking his hair softly. "He doesn't fall asleep for just anyone."

"Really?" Harry asked, feeling rather pleased that he'd managed it so quickly.

"Yes," Ruth replied. "You must have a reassuring heartbeat."

"Mm," Harry said, keeping his arms tight around the baby.

"You're not going to drop him," Ruth said, correctly reading the anxiousness in his face.

"I know but its been twenty odd years since I've held a child," Harry said. "London zoo."

"What?"

"That's where I'm taking you and Luke," Harry said. "If that sounds… okay?" he asked, trying to take the certainty away from his voice.

"You know, I've always wanted to go there, but I've never had the opportunity or the excuse," she said happily.

"So that's a yes?"

"Mm," she agreed with a smile. "I know you have to go to work. Hand him back." Harry reluctantly did and Ruth cradled him lovingly.

"I'll see you both on Saturday?"

"Okay." Harry kissed her head before he could change his mind and Ruth was rather pleased, in spite of herself and the blush that stained her cheeks. "See you soon." Ruth bit her lip as he left and felt her heart soar. She was going out with Harry this weekend. She couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**God, I hate the new layout of fanfiction. Why fix what isn't broken? Grr... Anyway, here's the next chapter which I'm still not sure I like, but I'm sick of fiddling with it.**

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny and Ruth felt unaccountably nervous. Which was ridiculous. Finishing feeding Luke his breakfast she sighed. "Mummy's being silly isn't she?"

"Ta?"

"Yeah, I thought so. Lets get you dressed handsome." Luke gurgled at her and she smiled. She might be nervous, but she was going to go through with this. She thought a day with Harry would be perfect, in spite of her nerves.

Just as she finished getting Luke ready and was about to start getting dressed herself the doorbell rang.

"Bloody Harry, always early," she said under her breath. Then she realised she'd sworn in front of Luke. For the time being she ignored that, hoping he'd be too young to pick up on it and answered the door.

Harry was smiling but then paused as he saw her wearing nothing but her red dressing gown. "Er… Have I got the wrong day?"

"No," Ruth said letting him in. "Luke's ready, I'm not," she said. "You're early."

"Sorry," he said, unable to keep the boyish smile off of his face, which made her smile in return.

"Can you keep Luke occupied while I get dressed?" Ruth asked. "If its not too much trouble?"

"Of course," Harry said. He found Luke sitting on the living room floor playing with some of his toys. "We'll be fine," he added, knowing that Ruth was a little anxious about leaving him alone, even for a few minutes. Ruth nodded and went into her bedroom, quickly getting dressed.

"Hello little man," Harry said to the child who watched wide eyed. "We're going out to the zoo today with your mum." He got no reaction to that so he sat on the floor and shook a rattle at him. After a moment it made Luke laugh and Harry felt relief. He knew it would mean a lot to Ruth if he got on with her son.

By the time Ruth emerged, dressed in jeans and a dark blue T shirt Luke was in Harry's lap gurgling happily. The sight warmed her heart as she picked up her bag. "I'm ready."

"Come on then," Harry said to Luke, picking him up and handing him to his mother. Ruth smiled, feeling a little more comfortable and very much looking forward to the day.

* * *

"Ooh!" Luke said, pointing at the spider monkeys. He was in Harry's arms and they had had a wonderful day out together. Harry had treated Luke as well as she could have hoped and privately she thought she was falling even deeper in love with him than she had been before Cotterdam had happened. Luke loved the spider monkeys, because of the way they moved and he followed them with his eyes. He kept pointing at them and making happy little noises. Luke hadn't liked the lions. One of them had given more of a loud snore than anything truly frightening and Luke had gripped hold of Ruth's hair tightly. Harry had disentangled her and neither had missed the frisson of electricity that passed between them as he tucked her hair back behind his ears. Their eyes caught, a lot passing between them and the moment was only broken by Luke pointing at the ostriches behind them.

Eventually, at the end of the day Luke became tired and Harry handed him back to Ruth and he closed his eyes, going straight to sleep. Walking back to the car Ruth mentioned something. "Harry? Should I be worried that you're wearing a wedding ring?"

"Oh!" Harry said looking at his hand. "I had to go out in the field yesterday. It was for a legend. Foolishly I'd forgotten to take it off." He rectified that mistake, slipping the ring in his pocket, neglecting to mention the other truth, which was that he'd rather enjoyed spending a few minutes imagining himself married. More specifically married to her. But of course he didn't mention that.

"I'm glad that you're not actually married," Ruth said. "Would rather take the sparkle out of the day." Harry laughed at that comment and felt very content that they'd had a nice day together.

* * *

At her door Ruth paused, Luke in her arms and she accidentally dropped the keys. Harry bent to pick them up and unlocked the door for her. "I need to put him to bed," she explained. "I'd invite you in, but I'd probably be poor company for at least half an hour."

"How about I go to a takeaway. I'm sure that by the time I get back Luke'll be down for the count. He's such a good baby."

"You don't know him do you?" Ruth said with a smile. "That sounds like a plan."

"What do you fancy? Chinese?"

"Fish and chips," Ruth said firmly. "Its been a long time since I've had fish and chips."

"I'll be back in half an hour. Maybe forty five minutes, depending on the queues."

"Okay," Ruth said. "Thanks." He paused, eyes burning at her in a way which raised her heart rate and she slowly shut the door. Once alone, she allowed her breathing to calm down and tried to focus on what was to come. She couldn't deny that she was nervous.

* * *

"That was wonderful," Ruth said as she finished her chips. "That was a good suggestion."

"Good," Harry said. "I rather enjoyed it too." They were both curled up on the sofa and were very contended together.

"So what's the latest from Thames House?" Ruth asked. "You were in the field?"

"We're trying to get Alan Haversmith, an arms dealer," Harry said. He shouldn't really be confiding in anyone outside Thames House but he figured that Ruth didn't really count. "We want the people who he's selling to, so I have to get him to divulge the names. So I have to gain his trust."

"Why you?" Ruth asked.

"Because he's my age," Harry said honestly. It had been the main factor after all. "I could send Adam in, but I don't think he'd be able to get the information as quickly. The trust wouldn't be there. We need the old hand, as much as I hate to say it."

"That sounds dangerous," Ruth said.

"Its not easy but I've done worse," Harry said. "I'm fine, trust me."

"I do," she said. "Trust you, that is."

"I know," he said. "I wouldn't be allowed near Luke if you didn't."

"No, you wouldn't," Ruth agreed. Before either knew how it had happened Harry leaned over her and kissed her. It was a simple brush of lips, before Harry's senses kicked in and he backed away from her.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she said, both a blush and a smile adorning her face. She leaned towards him and he kissed her again, slightly deeper and more prolonged this time. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer and flicked his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth more than willingly and their kiss got deeper. Harry was fighting against his body reacting to her, but he couldn't help. She pulled away and he knew that she'd felt his erection against her leg.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, pulling away from her, only allowing his hand to remain touching her, holding her hand softly.

"I can't Harry," Ruth said looking away from him. "Not… not yet."

"I'm not asking that, and I'm not going to push you either," he said sincerely.

"I know you wouldn't push me," Ruth said quickly. "And I do want to, just not now."

"That's fine," Harry said. He stood up to leave and Ruth felt unaccountably guilty and she had no real idea why. She followed him to the door and put her hand on his arm.

"Just… one more? Kiss?" she asked with a smile. He lowered his head and gave her what she asked.

"I'll call you when I can," Harry said. "You know how it is at work."

"Yes," Ruth said sadly.

"Goodbye Ruth." He smiled at her before leaving and she closed the door, feeling her heart drop. Why, God why had she reacted that way? That kiss had been fantastic and she'd panicked. She hadn't wanted to, she just had. With a sigh she collapsed on the sofa and relieved every moment of their day together, and particularly the last half an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

By Tuesday night Ruth was starting to worry. Harry hadn't called her or contacted her in any way. She thought he had accepted her reaction on Saturday night to his kiss, but his silence was worrying her. Making a snap decision she called his mobile, but she was either remembering the number wrong or he wasn't answering. It just rang and rang constantly. In the face of her worries she decided to call the grid. It might be paranoid but she needed to do something even if it had no consequence.

"Yes?"

"Malcolm, good its Ruth," she said quickly, glad to get someone she was friends with from old times. "I've been calling Harry and he's not answering. I'm just wondering if there's a problem?" The sigh was confirmation that all was not well. "What is it?"

"I shouldn't tell…"

"Come on Malcolm, you know me. Who am I going to tell?"

"We were finishing the operation. Alan Haversmith, an arms dealer was cooperating and giving Harry the names we needed. Unfortunately one of his clients was not best pleased that he had been involved in an MI5 operation and as Harry was coming in, his car was taken over by persons unknown."

"Oh God," Ruth said slowly. "How long ago?"

"Last night at about six," Malcolm said. "But he'd been in the field since Sunday constantly, so that'll be why you haven't heard from him."

"Are you tracking him down? What do they want?"

"Yes, and I don't know. Ruth, I have to go, I've got some leads I need to follow."

"Of course," she replied, knowing that she'd prefer him working over talking to her anyway. "Call me when you find him. Please Malcolm." After he promised he would Ruth hung up the phone, intense worry crippling her. Just as she was crossing the line into full blown panic, Luke started crying. Grateful for the distraction she went and picked him up, cuddling him close for long, long minutes. It only took about sixty seconds for him to stop crying and go to sleep but Ruth kept him close. She needed a bit of comfort, and if it couldn't be Harry with his arms around her, Luke made up for it in other ways.

* * *

At four in the morning Ruth still held Luke. He was being very good and was sleeping but Ruth couldn't put him down. Every time she did she started being crippled by fear because of Harry. There was a knock on the door and Ruth prayed it was Harry, or at least someone telling her about Harry's whereabouts. That he was safe. Ruth put Luke down in his cot and hurried to answer it.

"Oh thank God," Ruth breathed as she saw a very weary Harry standing there, looking like he'd been used as a punching bag, but at least standing. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest as he tightened around her too. "You're alive," she breathed into his shoulder.

"So it would seem," he said. After a few wonderful moments she pulled away from him.

"God, you look awful," she said.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, and they both moved into her flat. "Malcolm said you wanted to know when I was okay and safe. I didn't call. I thought the ringing might wake Luke, so I came over."

"Should you be in hospital?" Ruth asked as Harry sat down heavily on her sofa.

"Probably," he said. "Nothing's broken, I'll be fine." He closed his eyes looking so tired.

"Go to bed," Ruth said simply. "You shouldn't even be awake."

"I'll go home then…" he said, unable to hide how bone weary he was.

"Don't be stupid," Ruth said. "I have a perfectly good bed, and I don't think it'd be wise to send you out at this time of night."

"Ruth…" he trailed off when he couldn't construct his argument.

"Stop. Just go to bed, seriously."

"Okay," he said, unable to fight the lull of a warm duvet and comfy pillows any longer. He couldn't even stop to think about how inappropriate this might be, he didn't have the energy. Keeping one hand tightly in hers, she led him to her bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed when second thoughts seemed to occur to him. "This probably isn't a good idea…"

"Harry, don't argue with me. You're exhausted, and you're in pain. I know you too well for you to hide it from me." He smiled once and then collapsed on the mattress. It took maybe ten seconds before his gentle snoring filled the bedroom. She smiled at him and in spite of her nervousness, she got into bed next to him, deciding to appreciate the moment. Never had she felt more wide awake as when Harry was sleeping next to her. She just about felt her nerves calming down when Harry turned over onto his side and placed a hand gently on her waist. She looked at him, realising that he was still asleep and allowed herself a second of panic. Then his thumb started rubbing soothing circles on her skin and she felt so comfortable. She sighed and turned towards him, after realising that she was enjoying this immensely. His other hand drifted towards her thigh and she froze for a second. Then she realised he didn't want more, he simply wanted to hold her close. Smiling slightly she kissed him softly on the lips. What she hadn't counted on was this being enough to rouse him.

"Hmm?" he opened his eyes and felt where his hands were. "Oh, God. Sorry," he said sincerely, pulling his arms back to his sides. "I didn't mean to."

"It was nice," Ruth said quietly. "Don't apologise."

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "In that case…" he kissed her softly and sweetly before drawing back. "Goodnight."

"Mm," she said, hiding her feeling of disappointment when he stopped. It only took a few seconds for him to slide back into sleep. A couple more minutes until his hand returned to her waist. He stayed there, holding her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm making this up as I go along so I do hope its living up to standards!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ruth woke at seven, relieved that Luke had slept through. Seven was quite a lie in for her with a six month old baby. Suddenly she realised something was quite odd. Opening her eyes she saw and felt Harry's fingers entwined in her hair, his palm resting on her cheek. His other hand was on her stomach, somehow having worked its way under her shirt that she slept in. She didn't want to move, closing her eyes and hoping that she'd drift back off to sleep. Absently she wondered if Harry always felt up every woman he was in bed with or whether she was a special case. Then his fingers moved slightly and she decided she didn't care. This was bliss.

"Oh no…" she whispered. Over the baby monitor she could hear Luke snuffling and guessed she had about five minutes before he started crying. Very reluctantly she disentangled herself from him and left the bedroom, switching off the baby monitor as she did so. She didn't want Harry disturbed, he needed his rest. Then she went to Luke and made sure his crying wasn't too loud, cuddling him close.

* * *

Harry woke at about nine in the morning, feeling very hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten properly. Opening his eyes he saw Ruth proffering him a plate of bacon and eggs. "God that smells good," he said, sitting up gingerly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," he said. "A lot better for a few hours sleep at any rate." Ruth handed him the plate, as well as a glass of water and some painkillers.

"What hurts?" Ruth asked. Harry looked at her and knew lying was pointless.

"My stomach, chest. My right hip when they threw me against a wall. Not much else." Harry cut into his bacon before she could question him further. She didn't look happy, and a crying Luke caught her attention before she could say anything further. "Thank you Luke, very well timed," he said. Ruth raised her eyebrow but then went to get her crying son. By the time she returned, he'd finished his breakfast and taken the painkillers (to keep Ruth happy).

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No," he said shortly. "They took me, beat me up and then the grid found me. There's no more to tell. Just a lot of pain while they tried to make my life as uncomfortable as possible."

"Okay," Ruth replied, sensing not to push it. "Would you like any more?"

"Yes, but in a minute," he said. "Did I… do anything inappropriate last night?" he asked, blushing slightly. She smiled at his discomfort.

"Not really," she said. "You kept your hand on my waist all night, and you kissed me a couple of times. But not inappropriate. I rather… enjoyed it."

"Good," Harry said, even though he didn't remember it. "Look, I have to get to the grid. I've got to write up a report on Haversmith. But I'd like to come over later to see you. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Ruth said with a smile. "That'd be nice."

* * *

That evening Harry came around again, this time looking a bit happier, and a whole lot more human. "How are you?"

"Better," he said coming into her house. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome," she said. "I've just opened a bottle of wine actually. Do you want a glass? I'll never finish it myself."

"Yes, thank you," Harry replied, sitting down on her sofa. Getting another glass Ruth returned with the wine.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night," Harry said. "It wasn't my intention."

"No, its not that," Ruth said. "This is… difficult for me to talk about. So please let me finish before interrupting." He nodded once and she continued after only a moments hesitation. "I want to sleep with you. But the problem is, you're a good man."

"Why is that a problem?" Harry asked, eyes burning into hers, making a blush rise into her cheeks. But he was allowing her to finish and that was something.  
"Because I can't promise that there won't be moments when I don't freeze. And I know you, you'll back off. I suppose, what I'm saying is only stop if I ask you to."

Harry paused to have a look at the level in the wine bottle. She had only had a couple of sips if that, so she couldn't be drunk. However she took his pause to mean something else entirely. "Unless… I've completely misread you, and you were never intending that at all."

"No," he said quickly, squeezing her hand in comfort. "I do want... **that**. Badly," he admitted, making her blush again. "But only if you're sure. I don't want to push you, and I can wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable."

"I know that," she said sincerely. "And I love you for that, I do." His head snapped round at her last words and she realised she'd put her foot in it.

"You… love me?"

"Of course I do Harry," she admitted, talking to her knees. "I always have. I just never found the opportunity before. Cotterdam didn't exactly feel like the right time."

"Look at me." She did, but only when his fingers tilted her chin upwards. "Ruth I'm so desperately in love with you."

"Yeah?"

"Always." He kissed her passionately as hands began to linger everywhere. He felt a sudden surge of shock as her hand splayed very high on his thigh. Her eyes were sparkling at him as he drew back.

"I'm sure."

* * *

**In the next chapter I'm going to try to go over Ruth's reasoning, but I hope its not too rushed. Please leave a review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ruth lay in bed, wide awake, absently fiddling with a strand of her hair deep in thought. Her time with Harry had been wonderful. A little awkward and a lot passionate. After checking that she was okay and whispering endearments to her, he'd fallen straight to sleep. She however couldn't. Her brain was working overtime. The night before, with Harry in her bed had, in a way, made up her mind for her. Because he had touched her so simply and (almost) innocently and after a moment of fear she realised how much she wanted more. She wanted him to lose himself in her. To want her so much that nothing else mattered. In the most part, it had been successful. She loved the way he touched her, and her body was still glowing from his kisses.

Her problem now, was it was hard to accept that she had willingly given herself to someone in a way which had previously caused her so much pain and devastation. But this was different, she reminded herself. This was Harry, a man she loved and trusted more than anyone she ever had in her life. A man who made her heart race and who was incredibly considerate in bed, as well as during normal day to day life. She didn't regret what had happened, but she was an analyst, and she had to think everything through. It was just who she was.

"Mm, Ruth," Harry said under his breath. She smiled as he put his arm over her stomach and kissed her neck. "Mm, my Ruth." She smiled at him, even though he was sleeping. Kissing his cheek she rolled over and slipped into a happy sleep beside him.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke first. Ruth was lying on his chest, her breathing making her hair flutter slightly. He gave her a light squeeze but made sure it wasn't enough to wake her.

"Ga…" Harry turned to his left and saw the baby monitor on the side and his heart sank. Luke was clearly waking up. Harry knew he had to move fast if Ruth was to stay sleeping. He knew from past experience that mothers were in tune to their own crying children. He remembered vividly with Jane about how she would complain because she always got up to comfort their children first before Harry had even heard them. Moving carefully and quickly he parted from Ruth and quickly got his shirt and his boxers on before going to Luke.

Harry leant over the cot and smiled at Luke's wide blue eyes, staring at him.

"You look so much like your mum you know." Harry had been staring into those eyes for so long, he'd know that shade of blue anywhere.

"Ga?" Harry was suddenly spurred into action, trying to keep him quiet. Picking the child up he held him close.

"Shall we get you some breakfast little man?" Harry said. "You can have whatever you want if you promise to stay quiet." Harry carried Luke through to the kitchen, knowing that a six month old couldn't understand bribery, but he thought it was worth a shot. He put him in his highchair and started looking for the food. It had to be somewhere here.

"Aha, here we go," Harry said when he found the jar of baby food he was after. It took another thirty seconds to find a spoon and then he sat in front of Luke.

"Are you going to stop kicking?" Harry asked as Luke was bouncing up and down, his legs going a hundred miles an hour. He simply laughed and kept going until he got hungry. "You're going to be a little footballer aren't you?" Luke giggled. "Well God knows the England squad could do with all the help they could get. Now open your mouth," Harry said, pushing the spoon towards Luke. The boy watched him with wide eyes but didn't make any noise that might disturb Ruth, for which he was grateful.

* * *

Ruth woke with a start. Looking around she was surprised to see that she was alone in bed when she knew perfectly well that Harry had been there when she closed her eyes. Then her eyes hit the clock. It was past ten in the morning. **Luke**. Quickly getting out of bed she wrapped a dressing gown around her and went in search of him. Her heart rate calmed down when she saw Luke sitting in the living room, toys scattered everywhere. Harry (fully dressed- sadly) walked in, eyes magnetised on Luke on the floor, before he back saw Ruth.

"Oh, good morning," he said, quickly walking over to her and kissing her briefly. "I didn't want to wake you, so I got Luke when he woke up." Harry paused, wondering if he'd overstepped. "I mean, I thought that would be okay. I know he's your son, but I thought you'd appreciate the lie in. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and if you don't want me alone with him…"

"No," she said quickly. "I'm just surprised. He's never woken up to anyone but me before. I thought he'd cry."

"Maybe he likes me," Harry said, relieved at her reaction. "He's fed, changed and dressed so you can concentrate on you."

"You're wonderful," she said sincerely. She kissed him again and then turned to her son, picking him up.

"You're not checking on me are you?" Harry asked.

"No," Ruth said smiling happily. "I just have to start my day cuddling him." She kissed Luke's head as he gurgled to himself. "Morning handsome." She put him down where he started kicking his rattle again and turned to Harry.

"Are you okay? After last night?"

"Mm," she said, pouring herself some coffee in the kitchen, keeping half an eye on Luke. "Very okay. Last night was…"

"Good?" Harry supplied, trying not to get his hopes up for more than that.

"Fantastic," she said, her eyes burning into his. "I mean that. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yes," he said. "But Adam owes me so he hasn't called."

"You should go. I know you'll be needed. I don't want you to leave, but I know how it is."

"Are you sure?" he asked, hating that he had to leave like this. She nodded, smiling at the same time and he kissed her slowly and softly, in an embrace she didn't want to end. "I'll see you later?"

"Definetly," she said with a smile. "Bye."

* * *

**I dont know exactly where to go from here so any suggestions will be welcome. I am working on the next chapter of All the Queens men and a spooks / grey's anatomy cross over, so they will be up in the next few days.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This feels a little like revisiting old ground but its the inbetween-ish chapter before Ruth turns up on the grid. Thanks for al the suggestions and reviews, and I hope this isn't too disappointing. (Trying to avoid this slipping into M rated territory too.)**

* * *

Ruth was semi asleep on the sofa, trying to find the energy to move into her bed when a quiet knock on the door disturbed her. Slowly getting up, she opened it, not all that surprised to see Harry there. She smiled and the smile became even broader when she saw the bunch of flowers in his hand.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said.

"I wanted to," he replied. She took a sniff and the flowers smelt heavenly. "You look exhausted," he said as she put the bouquet in water.

"I was just about to go to bed," she said. "Which actually sounded like a cheesy pick up line, but it wasn't."

"I'll go. I shouldn't have come so late, I've just finished work and wanted to see you."

"Good," she said. "Look I can't keep my eyes open, you're more than welcome to join me, but I'll be asleep in about five minutes. But I would… like you here," she admitted.

After a minute he nodded and agreed. "Okay."

* * *

Harry felt very relieved when he awoke several times during the night. Because each time, she was still touching him. Ruth kept shifting closer to him in her sleep, completely without reservation as if this was the first time she had truly accepted that he was meant to be there with her. He kissed the top of her hair and she moaned quietly with happiness. "I love you," Harry whispered. Her hand suddenly dropped to his chest and she stayed that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ruth awoke feeling Harry's hand on her breast. But unusually for her, she didn't panic. He was touching her softly as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and she loved it. Briefly looking at the clock she saw it was five to six. If she were lucky Luke would have another hours sleep. Moving across him she kissed the hollow of his throat. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. She got a slightly wicked smile on her face as her hand drifted from his chest, to his stomach and lower. As her fingers wrapped around his length he jerked awake. "Hm?" It took him about ten seconds to realise what was happening. "Ruth, what are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious," she said with a smile, her hand moving over him.

"You don't have to do that," he breathed, half hearted at best as he was already reacting to her touch.

"I know I don't have to," she whispered in his ear. "I want to." He groaned quietly under her touch, knowing he wouldn't last long. Sure enough he quickly climaxed and moaned as she kissed his cheek.

"Morning," he said a few minutes later when he'd come back to his senses. He kissed her briefly and saw that she was smiling. "You seem happy," he said.

"I am," she replied. "Very. You make me feel very… loved and safe. That's not a small thing, Harry."

He smiled at her and pulled her into his embrace. After a long and soft kiss Ruth parted from him reluctantly. "I've been thinking about returning to Thames House. Maybe a day or two a week? Something like that?"

"Are you sure you want to come back?"

"I could use the money," Ruth said. "And even though there were things about the job I didn't like, I did appreciate that I made a difference everyday. So, if its okay, I'd like to come back."

"That sounds good," Harry said honestly. "It'd be nice to appreciate looking at you from across the grid again. I'll get your security passes put through today."

"Thank you," Ruth said. She kissed him again, smiling against his lips. "I like waking up with you next to me."

"So do I," he said. "Next to you I mean." She kissed him again and then sighed as Luke started crying over the baby monitor. "I'll get him," Harry said. "You go and have a shower, he'll be fine with me."

"Are you sure?" Ruth asked. Harry nodded and quickly got dressed before going to Luke who was still crying. Ruth watched him leave and heard him over the monitor.

"Come on then handsome man," Harry said. Ruth heard the creak of the cot and knew that Harry was picking him up. "Gosh, you're heavy. Now I know your mum, and she won't rest until you stop crying okay? So be a good boy and be quiet for me. Please?" Ruth waited with a smile on her face as Luke quieted down, crying now turned into gurgling. "That's a good boy. Ruth, I know you're listening and stop worrying. He'll be fine with me, wont you?" Luke gurgled quietly and she smiled and quickly got in the shower, leaving the only person she trusted, other than herself with her son.

* * *

By the time Ruth had got dressed she found Harry tickling Luke's stomach as he laughed delightfully. Harry looked at Ruth with her damp hair and his breath caught. He had to stop thinking dangerous things in that direction because he didn't have the time.

"I need to go home before work," Harry said. "Get a fresh change of clothes and all that. I'll get Malcolm to do your security clearances."

"Thank you. I might turn up tomorrow. If that's not too soon?"

"Its perfect," Harry said. He straightened up and kissed her softly. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes," Ruth said. Their intense eye contact was broken by a loud "Gah!" from the floor. Luke was looking up at them confused from being ignored. Ruth was about to pick him up when Harry beat her to it.

"Take care of your mum for me handsome.

"Ba?"

"Good boy," Harry said with a smile. He handed the child over to Ruth, kissed her once more and then he was gone. Ruth sighed. At times it felt like Harry was a whirlwind in her life, but definitely not in an unpleasant way.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruth struggled to sleep well that night. Because for the past two nights she'd been with Harry, now she was alone. She felt surprised that she had got so used to him in just two nights. Which meant that when she got up, she was very much looking forward to seeing him. She hadn't managed to find a babysitter on such short notice, or more accurately, a reliable one. The useless woman had called her to say she couldn't make it, so she was going to bring Luke with her. She knew Harry wouldn't mind, she just hoped the others would be as kind to her.

* * *

Harry had been as good as his word, because by the time she got to Thames House she was buzzed through without any problems at all. As she held Luke tight in her arms, a bag of his things on her shoulder, she felt very nervous going through the pods. She was going back to where she had worked and the place that had effectively made her homeless for a year and a half. The pods whirred around both her and Luke, and Jo looked up at them, surprise written all over her face.

"Harry said you might come in today," Jo said with a smile. "He failed to mention the little one. Who…?"

"Luke. Harry didn't mention him?"

"Er, no," Jo said. "Very young recruit?"

"My babysitter cancelled," Ruth said. "So he had to come with me. He's a good boy, you won't even know he's here."

"Okay," Jo said, smiling and tickling Luke's foot for a minute. "Its really good to see you safe. How are you?"

"Good. Happy actually, now that I'm home."

"There's no delicate way for me to ask this…" Jo started and Ruth thought she had a vague idea where this was going. Sure enough, she wasn't disappointed. "Is Luke… Harry's?"

"Which one can I use as my desk?" Ruth asked in a tired voice and was grateful when Jo dropped it and pointed over in the corner. "Thank you."

* * *

Ruth found it surprisingly easy to slip right back into things on the grid. While one foot made Luke's rocker move gently and lulled him into sleep, her hands were busy infiltrating the Russian network. While they had got better at their encryption, it wasn't good enough to keep her out, and she remembered how much she'd missed this. "Oh, Luke. I'm being sucked in again aren't I?" Her son slept on quietly and peacefully, making her smile. At that moment her desk phone rang and she felt grateful she had the foresight to put it on silent to not disturb her child.

"Yes?"

"You look like you're right at home," Harry said. She looked across the grid into the glass of his office smiling. "Where's Luke?"

"Asleep behind my desk," Ruth said. "He's being ever so good for me."

"I think he's an angel," Harry said. "And you look beautiful." She felt her face flood with heat in spite of herself.

She looked around to make sure everyone was busy and not listening to their conversation. "I missed you last night," she admitted. "I liked it when you were with me."

"I'm pleased to hear that," he said, eyes burning into hers from across the grid.

"Did you call me for professional reasons?" Ruth asked, trying to return to more normal conversation that would keep her breathing level.

"No, I didn't," he said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. And compliment you of course."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"And to tell you that you are going home at four on the dot, not a minute later so you can take Luke home and spend some time with him away from a computer screen."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile. "Look, if its not too forward of me, can you stay at mine tonight? I like it when you're with me."

"I'd love to," he said with such sincerity that she nodded happily.

"I have to go," Ruth said. "Things to do. Embassy's to hack into."

"Go and be brilliant," Harry said, smiling back at her. She put the phone down and looked down at Luke who now had his eyes wide open. Leaning over she tickled his stomach and he giggled. She smiled at him and passed a rattle to him, making him smile again before she returned to work.

* * *

Harry knocked on her door at nine, but this time he did it loudly. He could hear Luke crying through the door. Ruth opened it looking very bedraggled, holding a crying Luke and she looked near tears.

"Two hours," Ruth said letting him in. "And he won't stop crying. I'm losing my mind and my ears are ringing."

"May I?" Harry asked holding his arms out for the baby.

"Be my guest," Ruth said thrusting the child into Harry's chest and collapsing on the sofa. Harry watched her, slightly bewildered as he rocked Luke, attempting to get some peace as Ruth closed her eyes, feeling a slight ache in her arms from where she'd been carrying Luke for so long. However her eyes opened when a couple of minutes later the crying stopped.

"But… you've only been holding him a few seconds!" Ruth said loudly.

"Tell mummy to be quiet," Harry said quietly, rocking Luke as his eyes fluttered shut. "Don't want her to wake you up now do we?"

"How did you do that?" Ruth asked, in a more quiet voice.

"Coincidence," Harry said, holding Luke closely. "Shall I put him down in his cot?"

"What would I do without you?" Ruth asked, nodding in the direction of the nursery. Harry carefully put Luke down to sleep, Ruth watching from the doorway, feeling her heart soften towards both men in her life.

"Goodnight handsome," Harry said, covering him with a blanket.

"You're so good with him," Ruth said as they went through to the lounge. "Peace and quiet." Harry put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close, both of them lying against the sofa. "I have a confession to make," she added. "Please don't be angry."

"I won't," he said, trying to reassure her.

"Well, Jo wouldn't leave me alone at work," she started. She kept asking, trying to be discreet about Luke's father.. I didn't want to talk about it but she wouldn't give in. I lied. I told her it was you. I'm sorry, I didn't want her to know the truth. I am sorry, and I know you're going to be furious with me."

"I'm not mad," he said quietly, stroking her hair in a way that made it hard to stay nervous, in spite of the subject matter. "I wish I were his father."

"Do you really?"

"Of course I do," he said. "What do you take me for?"

"Thank you Harry," she said sincerely. "You're too good for me."

"That statement is chronically untrue," Harry said quickly. "I've killed people, I'm too old for you, I wasn't a good father to my own children and I make wrong decisions daily. You're being generous to me."

"Maybe," she agreed. "Its what happens when I'm in love with you."

"Say that again," Harry murmured after a moment, his fingers dancing gently over hers.

"I love you," she said, and he could see the smile on her face.

"I have something to tell you too," Harry said.

"Oh?" she turned so she could look in his eyes directly.

"I looked for a babysitter for you. I want someone you can trust, so I had a look."

"Who've you found for me?" Ruth asked with a smile.

"She's called Claire and she's been a nanny for about eight years. She's very trustworthy and loves kids. She was with her last family for four years before she moved on. Looking for a couple of part time babysitting jobs at the moment."

"What else?" Ruth asked, knowing he'd have been looking into her because he was bringing it up.

"When she was sixteen her parents had twin girls and she's loved looking after kids ever since. No criminal past, except a couple of parking fines. She's twenty nine and seems like a nice normal girl." Ruth raised her eyebrow so Harry added. "Ugly though." She giggled slightly as he tightened arms around her.

"Thank you," Ruth said. "When's she coming over?"

"Not meaning to be presumptuous, but I asked if she could come over tomorrow."

"I thought you might," she said, still smiling.

"I can always cancel, if you want?"

"No don't be silly," Ruth said. "I need a babysitter anyway. Thank you." He tightened his arms around her and they both felt very comfortable, holding each other.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone, they really mean a lot to me. At some point soon I'm going to make a time jump, I hope no one minds!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eek! Only three reviews for the last offering. Massive thanks to pook, r4ven3 and threesummerdays for reviewing. I think I better wind this story down now, so only one chapter left after this one.**

* * *

Ruth awoke to an empty bed, her hand reaching for Harry when all she felt was the pillow. Opening her eyes she saw a note left for her and squinted to read it in the early morning light.

_Ruth, I'm sorry but I had an urgent call and I had to go. The Home Secretary insists on meeting me because of some German diplomats landing in Heathrow unexpectedly. There's not really a problem, just an early morning but I didn't want to wake you as you looked so peaceful. Hope you slept well. All my love, Harry._

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and rubbed her eyes gently. He hadn't been gone long because the bed was still warm. "Ga?"

"Coming Luke," she said. With a sigh she got up and hurried to pick Luke up before he started crying_._

* * *

At three o'clock in the afternoon she was surprised by her doorbell ringing. Then she remembered the babysitter Harry had arranged. Opening the door she felt her heart drop as she saw the very pretty blonde twenty something standing there.

"Hi. I'm the babysitter? I was told to come around today."

"Sure," Ruth said moving aside and letting her in. "Its Claire isn't it?"

"That's right," she said with a bright smile. "And this is Luke?"

"Yes," Ruth replied through gritted teeth. Did Harry have to pick someone so damn beautiful?

* * *

"I didn't want to like you," Ruth said an hour later, her perceptions having changed now that she'd met Claire. She was more than competent and Ruth had no worries leaving Luke with her when she was at work. "But I'm glad you came over."

"Is there a compliment there?" Claire asked, wrinkling her nose, but then smiling.

"Yes, there is," Ruth said. "I'm only going to be working part time. Thursdays and Fridays so I only need you two days a week, is that okay?"

"Yeah, its fine," Claire said. "Perfect. Thank you."

"Do you want another cup of tea?" Ruth asked.

"That'd be nice," Claire said. At that moment Luke started crying. "I'll get him, you get the tea."

"Okay," Ruth said, keeping a keen ear out. By the time the kettle boiled Claire came back into the kitchen, holding a now quiet Luke. Ruth smiled at her son before turning to the door as it opened.

"I've told you to keep that door locked," Harry said as he came in and kissed her hello, rather slower than necessary. "Hello," he whispered in between kisses.

"Er Harry…" she said, her eyes flicking behind her. He followed her gaze and saw Claire holding Luke.

"Oh, hi," he said, detaching himself from Ruth quickly.

"Claire, this is Harry. He's…" she tailed off, unsure of how to describe Harry.

"I'm Luke's father," he said, to cover up Ruth's moment of embarrassment. She smiled her gratefulness and thanks to him as he took Luke off of Claire. "Hello handsome boy. You've been good?"

"Not bad," Ruth said with happiness. It felt slightly strange but eminently good to be this happy and like a family.

* * *

**10 months later**

Harry hadn't slept well all night. He'd been waking up every hour or so because he wanted to wake up before Ruth. He was planning to make her breakfast in bed before whisking her away for a weekend in the country for her birthday. She'd said she didn't want a fuss for her birthday, but he thought she'd deserved a treat. Plus the two of them in a hotel room for a weekend sounded very enticing. Claire was looking after Luke so it was all settled.

He looked at Ruth and smiled, the morning light framing her face beautifully. Over the past few months she'd allowed herself to open up to him more than he could have hoped beforehand. It had been slow but she had only faltered a couple of times, drawing back from him. Luke had actually been a complete blessing to them. Whenever Ruth got scared about the seriousness of their relationship or Luke's parentage, all Harry had done was simply play with Luke and show her how much he loved them both. After a day or two she'd calm down and let down her defences again. But those occasions had become rarer the longer they stayed together. He didn't blame her, knowing where her fears came from but it was frustrating all the same.

He had asked her to move in with him only a couple of months after she'd returned, knowing she would need time to process it. He hadn't pushed her and had waited for her to give an answer in her own time. Two weeks later she had agreed, and thanked him for his patience. She trusted him more than anyone else in the world, and they both knew how much they needed the other. They loved each other more than either thought was possible. Harry wanted to suggest putting official adoption papers in order for Luke, but he wasn't sure if it would be pushing her too much. They took one day at a time, and one birthday surprise was enough for the time being.

He quietly got out of bed and went through to the kitchen to make her breakfast. By the time he got back to the bedroom with two breakfasts on a tray, Ruth was just waking up, the smell of bacon making her smile. "Oh that smells good," she said, sitting up as Harry got into bed next to her. She picked up her coffee as her legs entwined with Harry's.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered before kissing her temple softly. She smiled at him and started eating.

"I wasn't expecting this," she said. Harry opened his bedside drawer and handed her an envelope in the silence. She looked at it with a furrowed brow and then opened it. A smile blossomed on her face as she read it. "That's the hotel I said I wished I could stay in."

"I know," Harry replied.

"Its really expensive," she added, her eyes wide.

"I know that too," Harry said. "Claire's going to take care of Luke for the weekend. Its all sorted."

"You're wonderful," she said with a smile. "It's the first time I'll have left him overnight with someone else."

"He'll be fine," Harry said, hoping this wasn't going to stop them going.

"Oh, I know," Ruth said quickly, still smiling. "I know he'll be perfectly happy with Claire for a couple of days."

"Mama!"

"I knew it was too good to last," Ruth said taking another sip of coffee.

"I'll get him," Harry said instantly. He kissed her slowly before a "dada!" interrupted them. He rolled his eyes good naturedly and then got out of bed as Ruth finished her bacon. At this moment in time she felt very happy and very loved. Especially when Harry brought in a giggling Luke who was babbling to himself. Ruth kissed his blonde head just before he started running (very wobbly) around the room.

"Are you going to be a good boy for Claire?"

"Cla?"

"She'll be around in an hour or two," Harry said to Luke. "And the grid will manage just fine without us before you ask." Ruth smiled at how well he knew her and finished her coffee, watching her two favourite people in the world playing together.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am a complete slave to reviews and as so many people said they were enjoying it, and were sad to see it end, I'm going to keep going for a few more chapters. Thank you all! I'm sure there'll be a little drama after the fluffy goodness here, but I hope its enjoyed anyway.**

* * *

Ruth opened the door to the hotel room and her mouth fell open. He hadn't just booked a room, he'd booked the best room in the hotel, with a massive bathroom, huge bed and everything looked perfect. "This is bigger than my old flat!" Ruth sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers splaying across the silk sheets as Harry wheeled their suitcase in. "This is amazing."

"Good, I'm glad you like it," he said.

"This is far too much for my birthday."

"No, its not." He bent over her and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers entwined in her hair and pulled her close. He felt her smile against him as he pushed her against the mattress, his body covering hers. He raised her blouse a few inches and caressed her body lightly, hand going up to the lace of her bra. He drew away from her breathing rather heavily. "Is this okay?"

"I'm not going to break you know," she replied with a smile, her hand grasping his shirt and pulling him back to her. "You don't have to ask every time you know."

"I just want you to feel comfortable and happy," he said, stroking her skin.

"Then shut up and kiss me," she breathed. Smiling he did just that.

* * *

Ruth was wide awake deep in thought. Harry's arm had been thrown across her carelessly and she loved how at home she felt with him there next to her.

"Tell me," he murmured.

"What?"

"Whatever it is that's keeping you awake," he said, shifting closer to her. "We called Luke and he's fine."

"Its not Luke that's bothering me," she said honestly.

"Then what is it?" She didn't reply and Harry sighed, moving so he could sit next to her and look at her in the moonlight streaming through the curtains they hadn't bothered to get up and close. "Ruth, talk to me. Please. The sex wasn't that bad, I know it wasn't."

She smiled at that. "You're right. It definitely wasn't bad. Not one little bit." He kissed her briefly, the echo of a smile on her face as he parted from her.

"Harry, I'm pregnant," she said when the silence became too much.

"I know," he said with a tired smile, stroking her hair.

"What! What do you mean you know?"

"You're about ten weeks gone aren't you?"

"Harry… how did… just… how?"

"Being horribly blunt… you don't like having sex when you're on your period. I noticed you were late. Plus your breasts are just a little larger than they were before, your appetite has increased. And your stomach has a tiny bit more of a curve than it did before. I already knew Ruth."

"You bloody man!" she shouted. "You noticed all that! You've known for how long and you didn't say anything? Why?"

He raised her chin so she was looking directly at him. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't know how to tell you," she admitted. "I kept waiting for the right moment."

"And you decided that now would be the right moment? When I'm enjoying a wonderful sexual afterglow?"

"Just in case you took it badly," she said, agreeing with him, a slight smile on her face.

"This is good news," Harry said. "Why would I take it badly? I'm thrilled. This is the best thing I've heard in ages."

"Really?"

"Of course." He stroked her hair and kissed her softly. "Why would I think anything else?" She didn't reply. "Its Luke isn't it?"

"Harry, I don't want you to treat this baby," she paused, rubbing her stomach slightly. "Any differently to Luke. I don't want you to give him or her any preference over Luke. I'm scared."

"Have I ever given you any reason to believe that I treat Luke any differently than I would if he were my own son?"

"No," she said simply. "Rationally, I know that. But I do wonder if when you hold your child for the first time… things will change."

"Ruth, I can't lie to you. The thought of holding our newborn child is thrilling. I can't wait. But I also can't wait to introduce Luke to his new brother or sister. I'm sure he'll be thoroughly unimpressed and wondering what all the fuss is about. In my mind I have three children. And this new one…" he covered her stomach with his hand and kissed her neck briefly. "I'll love this new one just as much as the others."

"I know you say that now, and I love you for saying that, I just think that when you see this one, it might be different." Ruth looked at him apologetically, but knew she had to voice her fears.

"I want to show you something." Harry got out of bed and started hunting around for his jacket. Ruth leant up on her elbows, watching him rummage around the room naked until he found what he was after. She was very much enjoying the view and sighed in disappointment as he got back under the covers. He handed her the sheet of paper and then turned the light on. It took a couple of minutes for her to get used to the brightness and then read what he had given her.

"How long have you had that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"A while," he said evasively. She knew there was no point in asking further so she didn't bother. She saw on the adoption form all the details already filled in, including Harry's signature. All that it needed was hers and to be dated.

"Give me a pen," she said, her eyes burning into his.

"Give it some time," Harry said, surprised at her willingness to sign it. "I know how much you like to think things through. You can think about it for as long as you need to."

"Harry, I don't need to think about it. Give me a pen." Silently he found one in his jacket and handed it over to her. Quickly she signed her name and passed the completed adoption form to Harry. He stowed it away carefully before turning back to her. "I love you," she whispered. His only response was to kiss her thoroughly. When they parted he fell back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

"I thought we could…" she trailed off suggestively. "Unless you're feeling too tired or too old…"

"I'm not old," he said indignantly and she laughed as he moved and pinned her to the bed, his hands grasping her wrists above her head. He paused when he realised what a restricted position she was in and she smiled, leaning upwards and catching his lips with hers.

"I trust you," she said with a smile. "So kiss me." He proceeded to do just that, all night long.

* * *

"Did you have a nice weekend?" Claire asked as they got home late Sunday afternoon.

"Yes," Ruth said, smiling broadly. "It was great. Where's Luke?" Claire moved aside and she saw him sitting in his highchair. "Mama!"

"Hi my gorgeous boy!" Ruth said going to him and picking him up. "Have you been good for Claire?"

"Ya!"

"He's been an angel," Claire said as Harry ruffled Luke's hair, making the boy laugh. "So, did you do anything special when you were away?"

"Er…" Harry turned to Ruth as she blushed cherry red.

"Forget I asked," Claire replied with a knowing smirk, making Ruth blush all the more. "Luke's been fed and I was just waiting for you two to come back before I put him to bed, so unless you need anything else…?"

"No, that's great," Ruth said.

"Thanks Claire," Harry added as she left the house. Ruth picked up the child and gave him a cuddle while watching Harry intently. "Spit it out."

"She thinks we had a cheap and sordid weekend having constant s-e-x."

"It wasn't sordid and it certainly wasn't cheap," Harry started. "But I'm not going to argue with the last part of that statement." She blushed again but the look in Harry's eyes made her want him all over again anyway.

"Never mind," Ruth said shaking her head slightly. His eyes were sparkling at her. "I love you."

"Mama!"

"I love you too," she said kissing Luke's head and smiling at her family.

* * *

**Where next? I'm sure something will come to me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the upcoming angst...**

* * *

**One month later**

Ruth slammed her front door shut, breathing heavily as she walked through to the kitchen. Claire looked up, surprised to see Ruth home so early. "Oh, hi. I wasn't expecting…" Claire stopped talking seeing the expression on Ruth's face as she stared at the floor. "Ruth what is it? What's wrong?" She breathed heavily, still looking straight at the floor. It took long silent minutes but eventually Ruth spoke in a very quiet voice, holding her emotions in.

"Is Luke okay?"

"He's fine."

"I need you to call Harry," she said. "I need him home. Now."

"Okay," Claire replied, quickly picking up the phone, incredibly worried. She had never seen Ruth like this before. It only took three rings before Harry picked up and Ruth hadn't moved a muscle yet.

"Claire, is Luke okay?" Harry asked instantly. In the last year she hadn't called him at work once.

"He's fine," she reassured him. "Its Ruth. She's not herself and she wants you to come home. She asked me to call you."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She isn't telling me. I'm worried about her."

"I'm on my way," Harry said instantly, already picking up his coat and trying to find his car keys.

* * *

Harry was speeding more than he should have been in his effort to get home through daytime traffic. He planned to use any excuse from blackmail to flaunting his knighthood if he was pulled over, but he was lucky. He parked very haphazardly before opening the door to find his house eerily quiet. Claire was the first person to come into view.

"Oh good," she said. "I'm glad you're here. Ruth hasn't spoken to me since I called you. I'm really worried."

"Just play with Luke for a bit."

"Ruth's in the kitchen," Claire said before going through to Luke's bedroom, getting out of the way quickly for which Harry was grateful. He walked through to the kitchen, seeing Ruth with both arms on the counter, bracing herself, facing away from him.

"Ruth?" he said slowly, approaching her warily, not wanting her to run from him.

"I know you should be at work," she said, still not facing him, her voice shaking slightly.

"That really doesn't matter," he said. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

"No," she said quickly, one of her hands moving to her stomach. "Its fine as far as I know."

"Then… what?" She turned and he felt his heart drop as he saw the tracks of tears on her cheeks. Without stopping to think about it, he gently pulled her into his arms and she rested against his chest, incredibly stiff breathing in his reassuringly familiar scent. "Are you leaving me?"

"No," she replied instantly and he felt her body soften towards him slightly.

"Are you ill? Cancer? Or…"

"God, no," she said quickly. "Nothing like that."

"Then whatever it is, we'll get through it," he said slowly and calmly, rubbing his hands over her back as she leant against him. He could feel the moment she gave in and wrapped herself around him. He felt a bit of relief, but knew she was still incredibly upset. "Sit down." Ruth took a second, nodded and followed his suggestion. "Do you want tea?"

"We don't have any milk," she said in a horribly quiet voice. "I was going to go shopping but I… got distracted."

"Tell me what happened," he said, sitting next to her and watching her stare at the wood grain of the table.

"I only meant to go shopping," she said. "I saw… I… across the supermarket… um… Luke's biological father."

"What! What did he do!"

"He didn't even see me," she said shaking her head. "I just… I needed you home Harry."

"I'm glad you called me," he said honestly, trying to keep his voice level and stay calm. "What shop were you in?"

"I'm not telling you that," she said quickly. "Because I know exactly what you'll do."

"Why isn't he in prison?"

"I was supposed to be dead," Ruth replied, shaking her head. "I couldn't report it. I couldn't risk it, my alias wasn't as solid as I'd have liked because we made it so quickly. I couldn't be sure I wouldn't be dragged back to the UK and put in prison myself. I just left the south of France as soon as I possibly could and I never looked back. I was in Spain by the time I found out I was pregnant. I got checked out at a hospital anonymously."

"Tell me where you were," Harry said, his tone exactly how it was when he wanted something done on the grid.

"I can't," she said, her eyes sparkling at him with unshed tears. "Because you'd kill him wouldn't you?"

"Of course I will," Harry said instantly.

"I can't have you be locked away for murder," she said, her eyes swimming with tears. "I need you here. Our children need you here. You can't kill him because I love you too much. I don't know what I'd do if you were in prison. If I could only see you once a week."

"Okay," he said, sensing not to push it. He wasn't going to give up, but he didn't want to interrogate her. Not right now when she was so upset.

"I just…" she lowered her eyes from his before continuing. "I keep picturing it in my mind. Over and over again." He took a moment, thinking carefully before covering her hand with his own. She turned her palm over and let her fingers dance and entwine with his.

"Its going to be okay," he said quietly.

"Please don't do anything stupid," she almost begged.

"I'm not going to," he said. They spent long, long minutes in silence, continuing to hold hands.

"I want to switch my brain off," she admitted. "I want to stop thinking about it but I can't."

"I'll sleep in the spare room tonight."

"No," she said quickly. "Please don't. I want you with me."

"Okay," he replied, surprised. "I just thought… you might be more comfortable."

"I sleep better when you're with me," she said, forcing a smile at him.

"Okay."

"I don't want you to do anything stupid."

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise that I won't do anything without proper consideration," he said. "I promise that I won't land myself in prison. Will that do?"

"Its as good as I'm going to get isn't it?"

"Yes," he said. He squeezed her hand and she smiled sadly at him. "I need you to try and keep calm. The stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know," she replied. "I'm trying. Look, I shouldn't have called you. You should go back to work."

"The days nearly over anyway," he said. "And you should have called me. I'd have been hurt if you hadn't."

"I know." She drew his hand away from his. "I want Luke," she whispered.

"I'll get him," Harry said instantly. He got up, quickly going into Luke's bedroom finding Claire reading to him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked warily.

"It will be," Harry said. He turned to Luke and ruffled his hair, forcing a smile on his face. "Your mum needs a cuddle. Come here little man." Luke lifted his arms at Harry, wanting to be picked up and Harry obliged.

"Shall I get myself out of the way?" Claire asked, standing up.

"Thank you," Harry agreed. "I know this has been a… strange afternoon."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you Thursday."

"Thanks," Harry repeated as Claire quickly made her way out of the house. He carried Luke through to the kitchen, Ruth still sat at the table but she smiled a small but genuine smile when she saw Luke. Harry quickly passed the boy over and Ruth held him tight, breathing him in and kissing the top of his head. Luke seemed to sense how important it was to stay quiet, so apart from a quiet "mama" he didn't say anything. After about ten minutes of this Ruth got up, Luke still in her arms and walked over to Harry who had been watching them and lightly pressed her lips against his.

"I love you," she whispered, before kissing him briefly again. He smiled at her before she put Luke down in his high chair and tried to get on with the normality of the afternoon, all the while being aware that Harry was watching her carefully.

* * *

**Any ideas for where to go next? Also, when it gets light hearted again, which it will do (I promise). Boy or girl for Ruth?**


	15. Chapter 15

Ruth checked on Luke one more time before going to bed. She knew he was fine, but she wanted to make sure. By the time she got back to her bedroom, Harry was perching on the edge of the bed. "It really won't be a big deal if I take the spare room. It… it doesn't matter."

"It does to me," she said. "Come on, don't make me beg Harry." She had a small smile on her face and he felt relief at the slight lightening of the mood. He nodded once and they both quickly got ready for bed, Ruth with her back to him as she put her pyjamas on. She got into bed quickly and Harry followed suit, resolutely sticking to his side of the bed. Smiling a little, she leaned across him and kissed his wonderfully kissable lips. "I love you."

"I'm always going to be here to look after you," he replied. "You know that right?"

"Yes Harry," she said. "I know." She rolled onto her side and waited a moment before realising he wasn't going to touch her. Reaching back, she grabbed his hand and draped it over herself, resting on her stomach as they usually slept. "It won't be long before he starts moving."

Harry knew she was simply trying to take her mind off of what had happened today, so he let her, all the while caressing her bump lovingly. They hadn't told anyone yet, but soon it was going to be fairly obvious to anyone who looked at her so time was running down. "You don't know it's a boy," he said reasonably. "And you're only fourteen weeks," he murmured. "You shouldn't be able to feel anything until about sixteen to seventeen."

"You've been looking it up?" she asked happily, turning to face him.

"Yes," he admitted, blushing slightly. "I just wanted to be prepared."

"That's really sweet," she said, smiling. "Plus Luke started to move at about fifteen. Just flutters, but I could definitely feel him."

"You've never talked about being pregnant the first time," Harry said. And then felt like he could have kicked himself. Why would she mention something which had been so hard for her to deal with at the time? She stiffened in his arms and he apologised quickly. "God, I'm sorry."

"It was horrible," she said in a hushed voice. "It was a child I didn't want and a child I was terrified of, and every time he moved inside me, I was reminded of… everything that had happened, and I hated it. So forgive me if I don't want to reminisce about my first pregnancy Harry."

"I mean it, I am sorry," he said, keeping a hand over her bump. "That was thoughtless."

She took a deep breath and tried to bring the conversation back to somewhere close to normal. "I'm actually looking forward to this one moving. It's the first time I'll feel a baby that I know I want. Which makes me sound like a horrible mother to Luke. I'm not…"

"I know," he interrupted.

"As soon as I held him everything changed."

"I know," he said again.

"I knew how much I loved him as soon as I felt his body resting against mine in the hospital as his eyes opened."

"I know," he said. He stroked her hair. "I understand. Try and get some sleep. If you can."

"Don't leave in the morning without waking me," she said. "Please. Whenever you're called into the grid, just wake me."

"I promise," he said, kissing her temple as she settled against him. Neither spoke but it was at least an hour before she drifted off. Harry stroked her hair very lightly, not enough to rouse her, and vowed to make this better for her. One way or the other.

* * *

Ruth woke up and quickly opened her eyes to an empty bed. "God Harry, where have you got to?" she whispered to herself. Quickly getting up she went in search of him, finding him in the kitchen, his back to her talking on the phone.

"Right. Oh God. No, I want full surveillance on that building and I want two teams following him the second he leaves his flat." He paused, and Ruth was listening intently to the conversation and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Harry turned around and read the worried look on her face. He shook his head slightly before carrying on the conversation. "Malcolm, I want to know who he is selling to and it looks like he's making his move, so I want us all over him, and I want him in the MI5 holding cells before he can blow us up. I'll be in in about half an hour. Maybe forty five minutes," he added looking at Ruth. "Okay. Bye."

"Rodriguez?"

"Yes," Harry said relieved that she'd got the point so quickly. Rodriguez was a Columbian arms dealer they'd been following and it looked like he was moving now. "I was going to wake you after the call. Malcolm needed my authorisation."

"He should have just forged your signature," Ruth grumbled as Harry held her lightly.

"Have you ever done that?" he asked, pulling back from her and looking in her eyes.

"I might have on occasion," she said, smiling still. "Only when you were too busy to sign something I knew you would have anyway."

"Fair enough."

"Do you need me at work today?"

"No," Harry said quickly. Even if he had needed her, he'd have said that. He wanted her to stay calm today, after yesterdays horrible events. He also wanted to have a look at the CCTV from yesterday and find out where she went shopping. He couldn't do that if she were on the grid. Ruth looked at him as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Please don't," she said.

"I'm not going to do anything," he said. He wasn't. Not today, but he did want to know more.

"Okay," she replied. She moved closer and kissed him briefly. She jumped when she felt a hand on her knee. "Mama?"

"Luke, what are you doing up?" she said, picking the boy up.

"You've learnt to get out of your cot haven't you?" Harry said, tickling Luke's foot, making him giggle.

"We're never going to get a moments peace are we?" Ruth said, unable to hide her happiness.

"Luke is going to be two years and only a few weeks when this one's born," Harry said rubbing her stomach. "We were never going to have any peace."

"That's probably true," she said. "Now go and get Rodriguez before he sells the weapons that could blow up the country."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Much better than I was yesterday. And I have Luke to keep me company. Go."

"Okay." He kissed her, then Luke's head, and then Ruth one more time before putting his jacket on. "I'll see you three later." Ruth smiled one last time as the door closed behind Harry and then turned to Luke.

"You want breakfast?"

"Food!"

"Okay then."

* * *

"When will you learn to knock," Harry said as Adam barged in.

"Ruth gets away with it," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Lets not dwell on what Ruth gets away with shall we?" Harry said. "What is it?"

"Rodriguez is in the interrogation suite. Ros is with him, but he's holding out well."

"Well, give her half an hour and I'm sure she'll break him," Harry replied. "Look, I need about an hour without any distractions. Unless it is desperately urgent, please don't bother me."

"Is everything alright?" Adam asked. Harry didn't usually ask things like this.

"Yes, just close the door behind you." Adam knew when not to push it and left. Harry got up, locked the door, drew the blinds and started running yesterdays CCTV. He just had to know.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Harry had found her. He knew what shop she was in and had found the moment she'd seen him. The problem was that from the angle of the camera's, it could have been one of two men. Harry couldn't work out which. He spent the rest of the day doing some digging into each of their lives while Ros and Adam dealt with Rodriguez. He was going to have to ask Ruth who. A prospect he did not relish one little bit.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. They are the reason this fic is continuing so I hope this chapter was okay. More soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A long chapter but I couldn't bear to split it. Thank you so much for the reviews so far. They really make writing this worth it.**

* * *

Harry opened the door with a feeling of great trepidation. He had two photographs in his jacket pocket but he had no idea when or how he was going to ask her who was the guilty man. Or even if she'd give him an answer at all. Walking through to the living room, he found Luke playing with his building blocks and Ruth asleep on the sofa. Harry enjoyed twenty seconds of this before Luke saw him.

"Daddy!" He ran on wobbly legs towards Harry and he picked him up, Ruth stirring on the sofa, eyes opening. "Hi," she said blearily opening her eyes "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Hey, you're pregnant," he replied with a smile. "You can sleep whenever you want. You're growing another person so you're allowed."

"Mm," she said, a hand wandering to her stomach. "Did you get Rodriguez?"

"Yeah we did," Harry said, kissing Luke's head before putting the wriggling boy back down. He went back to his building blocks as both adults went through to the kitchen. "Trying to supply weapons to both the Chinese and the Japanese factions, both of which hate the other, below the wire trying to make them attack each other. They'd probably have killed him themselves when they found out. Shame we've denied them of that pleasure. Ros interrogated him and we've handed him over to six."

"We don't have to deal with him then?"

"No."

"Good." Ruth got up and kissed Harry hello. "At least we can say goodbye to that vile human being."

"While we're on the subject of vile human beings," he said, thinking that now was as good a time as an to bring it up.

"Harry don't," she said knowing where this was going.

"I found you on the CCTV. I don't know who you were looking at. I need you to tell me which man it was."

"No," she said turning from him. Harry put his hands on her shoulders and made her face him. She wasn't remotely frightened of him, but she still didn't like being held like this, against her will. "Let me go," she said, her voice ice cold. He did instantly, slightly ashamed of himself as her eyes burned into his.

"I will not kill him. I promised you I wouldn't, and I don't lie to you. I lie a lot at work, but never to you."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But I'll keep my word to you, even if I don't like it. He could do it to someone else Ruth."

She swallowed, looking away from him at the floor. "Show me the pictures." He took a moment but then took both of them out of his jacket pocket and put them on the kitchen cabinet. She took a deep breath before looking at them. Her face paled and she turned one photo over, leaving an image of James Hook showing. She pointed at the face still visible. "Its him." She left the kitchen and went to play with Luke while Harry quickly stowed the pictures away. James Hook, a thirty year old who had never held a job down in his life. He spent his parents money while travelling all over the world. The surprise was that Ruth had found him in a shop, considering he very rarely did anything that normal. Harry hadn't been lying, he had no idea what he was going to do. But the fact that he was walking about free was intolerable.

* * *

That night Ruth couldn't sleep. Her mind kept running over everything that had happened, and for some reason it was worse than the night before. At two in the morning, she wanted to do something to distract herself. She felt a little guilty for disturbing him but she was going crazy. So she ran her hand down his back softly. "Harry wake up."

"Are you okay?" he murmured. He'd been a spook too long to be undisturbed when someone spoke to him.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Harry, I need you."

"Mm?" he said sleepily, a little confused. He felt a jolt as her hand reached for his penis, squeezing lightly. "No," he said pushing her hand away from him. "You're upset. When you've calmed down, my answer will most definitely change."

"Harry I can't sleep." He turned over to face her, seeing her eyes sparkling even in the gloom. "All I keep thinking about is how bad it was. How horrible it can be. And I know perfectly well that you… make me feel incredible. And loved, and wanted. I need you to make me feel that way. Then I can sleep. Please."

He leaned across and kissed her lips briefly. She responded instantly, kissing him back deeply and intensely. "Are you sure?"

"Very."

He kissed her again as her hand reached for his penis again. She felt his growing arousal and knew he was going to give in to her. "Okay," he whispered into her mouth.

* * *

Ruth breathed heavily as they parted and brushed her hair out of her face, eyes fluttering closed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Thank you. I can sleep now."

"Glad I have my uses," Harry replied. She laughed lightly as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Harry, I…" Harry lifted his head as she tailed off and saw that she'd slipped into sleep. He felt relief that she'd drifted off so soon. Clearly sex had been what she needed. To take her mind off of everything. He kissed her cheek and then rested a hand on her stomach. Then he almost jumped out of his skin. The baby was moving. Very slightly, but definitely movement. He considered waking Ruth up, but as soon as he came to a decision the baby stopped. He kept feeling her bump, willing for more movement but none came. She needed her sleep anyway. Harry felt incredibly special that he'd shared that special moment but he also felt a little guilty. He should have acted quicker and woken her. She would never forgive him if she found out he'd felt their child move first. So he wouldn't tell her. It might be lying, but it had good intentions. Harry fell asleep, a smile on his face, a hand on Ruth's bump.

* * *

Thursday morning Ruth started having a crisis. She had three blouses which before today had still fit her perfectly, despite her growing pregnancy. Now they wouldn't button up over her stomach. So when she came out of the bedroom, she was wearing her loose jeans and one of Harry's shirts, the sleeves rolled up. Harry stared at her for a second but was wise enough not to comment otherwise.

"None of my clothes fit," she said in explanation.

"I was actually thinking how sexy you looked in my shirt," he said with a smile. The doorbell rang, saving her from replying, except from the blush on her cheeks.

"Hi Claire," she said, letting the babysitter in. She smiled, hiding her surprise at Ruth's casual look as she had always looked professional whenever Claire was looking after Luke and she was going to work. Walking through to the kitchen Claire found Harry halfway through feeding Luke his breakfast.

"Cla!" Luke said happily.

"Hi little man," she said ruffling his hair before he paid attention to his food again.

"Claire, I'm pregnant," Ruth said quickly. The blonde turned around with wide eyes and then looked at her again.

"That explains the shirt then?"

"Yes," Ruth smiled tightly.

"Congratulations," Claire said happily.

"Thank you." Ruth felt an immense sense of relief from confiding this to one person. She knew the time had come to tell everyone on the grid, especially since her clothes no longer fit her.

In the car on the way to Thames House, Harry turned to her. "So we're telling people are we?"

"Give me a break," she said with a smile. "I've just realised that I won't be able to wear my favourite blouse for five months. Actually longer, because of all the pregnancy weight I won't be able to lose. I can't hide it for much longer, and I don't want to. I'm happy. Most of the time. What are you doing about… him?"

"I'm working on it," Harry said evasively.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want you involved more than you have to be. And I don't want you to stop me either."

"I'm worried."

"I know," he replied, glancing at her before turning a corner. "Trust me."

"I do," she said. "But I know what kind of man you are too. I know… what you're capable of."

"You make me sound like a monster," Harry said quickly, a frown over his face.

"You have a sense of right and wrong, and you don't let injustices pass you by. Its one of the reasons I love you in the first place." She smiled at him as he slowed the car and parked.

"Ruth, listen to me. I promised you I wouldn't kill him. And I won't, but I have to do something." She sighed and said nothing. "So are you going to tell everyone? About the baby?"

"Yeah, might as well," she said, appreciating the change of subject. "My change in wardrobe might alert people that something's up." They sat in the silence, unable to think of anything to say.

"Come on," Harry said. "Work beckons." She leaned over him and kissed him briefly before they left the car.

* * *

"Hi Ruth," Jo said looking up from her computer as Ruth sat down next to her. "You've gone… casual."

"I'm pregnant," Ruth said bluntly, not wanting to draw it out.

"Oh congratulations!" Jo said happily. "There'll be another little Pearce running around, that's great!"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I'm happy. We're both happy. Anyway, I found out this morning that my blouses no longer fit me. I left my maternity clothes in Spain, so I need to go shopping. I thought my boss wouldn't mind if I stole his shirt."

"Girl or boy?"

"No idea yet," Ruth said. "We have a scan in a couple of weeks and we'll find out then. But we both think it'll be a boy."

"Congratulations," she repeated sincerely. Ruth smiled.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Ruth asked later that afternoon with a pale face.

"JIC meeting," Adam said as he was passing her desk. "Why?"

"No reason," she replied, a hand over her bump. The baby had just moved and he'd missed it. Her child had fluttered inside her and she'd felt it for the first time. Their child. Her smile was very wide for the rest of the day.

* * *

Ruth was alone on the grid, waiting for Harry to come back. He'd called to say he was on his way so she hadn't gone home, wanting to see him. Looking up as she heard the pods whir she felt happy to see him. "James Hook is in prison."

"What?" she asked bewildered. "How?"

"The commissioner of the London police force owes me a favour. I gave him Hook's DNA and asked him to run it against all unsolved crimes in London over the last month, on the off chance it would throw anything up. It did. He raped and murdered a girl in south west London."

"Oh God," Ruth said under her breath.

"I didn't have to do anything, except that I have made sure he won't be leaving on bail. You'll never see him again."

"He killed her?"

"I'm sorry, yes," Harry replied sadly.

"Oh my God." Ruth sat down and Harry put a hand on her shoulder. They stayed in the silence, each lost in their thoughts and then Ruth smiled. "Your sons moving," she explained happily as Harry put a hand on her stomach. "He did it this afternoon actually. You weren't here, sorry."

"I have a confession to make," Harry said, biting his lip. "He moved the other day when you were sleeping."

"What! You didn't wake me!" Ruth said indignantly. "How could you?"

"By the time I thought about it he'd stopped. I thought you'd be angry with me."

"I'm furious!" she said, but her eyes were sparkling at him. He leaned down and kissed her. "That doesn't make it better." He kissed her again. This time longer and lingering. "That still doesn't make me forgive you." She was smiling though.

"How about I do some more making up at home, later tonight?" Harry suggested. Ruth smiled at that.

"Well you can always try." She got up, feeling relief that she wouldn't have to face her rapist again. He was in prison where he belonged, but she did feel terrible that he'd killed someone before he was put away. As she went through the pods she felt a twinge in her stomach, the baby pushing against her skin reminding her that she had to concentrate on the here and now. That she couldn't live in the past.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all your reviews and ideas. This is starting to spiral a little out of control, for which I apologise... (but it was fun to write!)**

* * *

Ruth sat in the hospital waiting for both her appointment and Harry. He had faithfully promised that he'd be there, but she also knew that he was suffering from an influx of American politicians and CIA representatives that needed to be dealt with. The head of section D needed to be there, but Harry had told her not to rearrange the appointment, and like a fool she'd listened. She just hoped he'd be able to get away.

"Ruth Evershed?"

She got up with a tight smile and followed the nurse with a clipboard to the examination room. "Right, have you had any problems?"

"No, its been fine," Ruth replied honestly.

"Any pain?"

"No. Not even any morning sickness this time. Everything's good."

"Okay," the nurse said, marking it on her clipboard. "Are you waiting for anyone to join you. The father?"

"Well, I hoped he'd be here, but no luck so far." Ruth sighed. "He's busy, can we just get started?"

"We can wait a few more minutes," the nurse said. "Its no trouble."

"Believe me, he will be in trouble when I get home if he misses this," Ruth said. She allowed herself a small smile as she sat on the examination table, lifting her shirt. The nurse took a minute before applying the gel to Ruth's stomach, clearly thinking Harry might show. Before she could get the machine in focus the door opened, revealing a very breathless Harry.

"God, I'm so sorry I'm late." He leaned over Ruth and kissed her hair.

"Five minutes later and I'd have been very angry with you."

"I know," he replied pulling up a chair. "The Prime minister wouldn't let me go and then I couldn't find anywhere to park. I promised you I'd be here." He kissed her again.

"Right, just let me get started," the nurse said, interrupting them. Harry gripped Ruth's hand tightly as the nurse got the ultrasound in focus, concentrating hard on the screen.

"I don't like that look on your face," Ruth said quickly.

"No, I'm just checking that everything's okay," she replied slowly. "It takes a couple of minutes to orientate the image."

"Stop worrying," Harry said, kissing Ruth's head. She smiled at him but that faded as the nurse put the machine down and sighed. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"There's not a problem," she said quickly. "It all looks healthy but… You're carrying twins."

"What!" Ruth shouted. "Please tell me you're joking!"

The nurse turned the screen around and showed them both the two distinct separate babies. Ruth covered her face with her hands and immediately burst into tears. Harry had been stunned into silence but seeing Ruth crying, he wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"Hey, its okay," he murmured to her. "Why are you crying?"

"Twins!" she said loudly. "I could barely wrap my mind around having a newborn and a two year old at the same time. Now I'm going to have two newborns! This is crazy! Its insane. I can't have two babies at the same time. I can't!"

"Ruth, you need to calm down," Harry said firmly. "Stress isn't good for you in your condition, you know that." He looked at her and waited until her breathing got easier. "Good. It will all be fine. They're healthy. Aren't they?" he added to the nurse.

"Yes, they both look just as they should do at this stage."

"See?" he said. "It'll all be fine. We're going to have two new children. This is good."

"How are you so bloody calm?" she asked.

"I hear about death and destruction on a daily basis Ruth. I learn to accept surprises. And this is a good surprise." She looked into his hazel eyes and saw that he genuinely meant it. He was pleased, if a little shocked.

"What are we going to do?"

"Love our family," Harry said simply. "That's all."

"Do you want to know about the gender?" the nurse, asked when silence fell between them.

"Yes," Ruth said as Harry nodded eagerly behind her.

The nurse smiled. "One of each. One girl, one boy." Ruth felt a smile on her face, without willing it to appear there.

"We were half right then," she said to Harry.

"Mm," he said, concentrating on the image of their children. "We're going to have a rather full house."

Ruth looked at him, feeling total fear about the fact she had an extra child than she had anticipated. But then Harry kissed her, and she knew it was all going to be alright.

* * *

Parking outside the house Harry looked at Ruth, worried about her silence. She hadn't said anything the entire way home, had simply stared at the ultrasound picture of their child. Children, rather. "Say something."

"I'm going to be so fat with twins," she eventually said looking up. "I'm thirty eight, I'll never lose all that pregnancy weight and now we have three children. In under five months I'm going to have to push two seven pound babies out of my body. I'm in a bit of shock."

Harry reached for her and squeezed her hand. "Once you're holding your new born children, you won't care how hard the pregnancy was. I will love you no matter how much pregnancy weight you carry, and I've always found you irresistible. That won't change."

"Even when I'm so tired from taking care of three children that its all I can do to keep my eyes open?"

"Even then," he agreed. "We can turn the spare room into their nursery and when they're older, we'll get rid of my study for another bedroom. Unless you want to move?"

"I like your house," Ruth said. "I don't want a new one. Do you mind giving up your study?"

"For our children? Of course I don't."

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him slowly. "I know I'm being crazy and hormonal."

"I love you. I love Luke, and I love both of our twins."

"I still can't believe it."

"Keep looking at the ultrasound. That might make it sink in." She sighed as Harry smiled at her.

"Go back to work, I know you're needed," she said. "Can you have someone pick up my car? I didn't even think about it when I left the hospital, just came home with you."

"Of course," he said. "I love you."

"Love you too. Even when you get me pregnant with twins." Harry chuckled to himself before she got out of the car and closed the door. He drove off, still in shock himself and returned to the grid.

* * *

**I couldn't resist! Updates might be a bit slower than normal from now on...**


	18. Chapter 18

A week later Ruth had got over the shock somewhat. She had accepted that she was pregnant with two, rather than one and was getting used to it. She still had moments when she was terrified, but they were getting fewer and further apart. Her biggest worry, ironically was years away. She didn't know how she'd cope with three teenagers in the house at a later date. But there was plenty of time for that.

At the moment Harry was in a late night meeting with the Home Secretary and the Prime Minister. Ruth wasn't expecting him home until at least midnight, so with Luke asleep, she had a night to herself. An unexpected and unusual occurrence, so she was making the most of it. Curled on the sofa, watching an Austen drama and eating a rather large vat of vanilla ice cream. Well, she was eating for three after all.

She managed an hour of peace when the doorbell rang. Sighing, she paused the DVD and got up off the sofa, hurrying to answer the door. Opening it she saw a blonde woman she distantly recognised, but couldn't place her. Her eyes went wide and confused when she saw Ruth. "Oh, I think I might have the wrong house. Sorry," she said politely.

"Who were you looking for?" Ruth asked with a friendly smile.

"Harry Pearce?"

"You have the right house," Ruth replied, opening the door as she now realised who this was. Catherine, Harry's daughter. From the look on her face, Harry had never mentioned Ruth to her, neither the fact that she was pregnant which was becoming obvious to anyone who looked at her.

"I… wasn't expecting… you," Catherine said stumbling over her words. "Dad… never mentioned you."

"I think you should come inside," Ruth said, choosing not to mention how hurt she was by the fact that Harry hadn't told his daughter he had another child on the way, at the very least. Let only twins. Warily Catherine followed Ruth into the kitchen.

"So, is dad here…"

"Ruth," she replied, as Catherine was clearly looking for a name. "No he isn't but I can get him. He had a late work meeting with the Prime Minister."

"He won't come home from that for me," Catherine said sadly with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, he will," Ruth said, picking up the phone. She knew he would have switched his mobile off, but he carried another phone which only she knew the number to and that she had to type in a seven number confirmation for the call to go through. Just in case of emergencies. She wasn't sure if this counted but Harry needed to come home. It took two rings for him to answer and the entire time Ruth was acutely aware of Catherine's eyes on her back.

"Ruth, are you okay?" Harry asked instantly. "Is it Luke?" he continued, not waiting for an answer.

"We're all fine," she assured him quickly. "Your daughter is home, wondering why you haven't told her that I'm pregnant with her sibling." Ruth didn't want to mention the fact she was carrying twins as Catherine was listening intently, that might be too much.

"I'm on my way home," he said after a beat of silence.

"Leaving the PM's meeting are you?" she teased lightly.

"You know damn well you are more important than any politician. And Catherine. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See you in ten minutes then," she said putting the phone down. Turning, she felt Catherine's wide eyes still staring at her.

"Did you say your name was Ruth?"

"Yes. Why?"

"My father mentioned you to me, I think," Catherine said slowly. "He seemed heartbroken a couple of years ago. He needed to talk to someone. He didn't go into any detail, obviously. But when he wasn't paying attention to tradecraft at the time, and your name slipped out. That was you?"

"Yes, I think it was," Ruth said, feeling an echo of the pain from having to part from Harry that day nearly three years ago. It still hurt, and she could barely imagine how bad it would be if he left her now. Or worse died… She couldn't think that.

"You're… younger than I thought," Catherine said with raised eyebrows.

"I'm probably nothing like what you expected," Ruth said, wishing that Harry was here. He might know what to say to his daughter, and deal with her with more tact. Then she shook herself mentally. Harry and tact? That wasn't going to happen any time soon. "I can't believe he didn't tell you I'm pregnant."

"Dad doesn't communicate very well with family," Catherine said, rolling her eyes. "Can I ask… how old are you?"

"Thirty eight," Ruth said, not insulted as she knew this was from Catherine's fear that their ages were close. She visibly relaxed at the number.

"Good." Then the blonde seemed to realise how that sounded. "I just didn't want you my age. That's all, I didn't mean…"

"I know," Ruth replied. There was a good thirteen years between them, which was probably a bit too close for comfort, but Catherine didn't seem to mind. From her posture Ruth guessed she had feared that she was in her twenties. Which was slightly flattering when she stopped to think about it. "Catherine, why are you here late?"

"I just got off my flight at Heathrow," she said. "Plus late seemed to be the only time dad was ever home when I was growing up so I thought it was my best shot." Ruth swallowed uncomfortably, knowing how good a substitute father he'd been to Luke. Luke! How was she ever going to explain Luke? Maybe it was best not to dwell on that now. After all Luke was asleep and not easy to explain.

"Where've you come back from?" she asked instead, trying to keep this light.

"Italy," Catherine said, a smile on her face. "Holiday rather than my filming work. But apparently I don't tan even in hot climates so that part was pointless. Rome and Florence were both amazing though."

"God I'm envious," Ruth said. "I went to Rome, but I never managed to find time for Florence." She'd been carrying Luke at the time and had wanted to see a few of her dream cities before giving birth. Florence just hadn't made the cut. Paris, Rome, Madrid and Prague all had though.

"It was beautiful," Catherine said, her face lighting up.

"Florence and Rome sounds… romantic. Did you go alone?" Ruth asked, sensing it wasn't just the museums and the architecture that was making Catherine look radiant.

"Oh please don't tell my father," Catherine said with wide eyes, knowing when she'd been caught. Lying to her father when he was a spy was a very stupid thing to do when she'd been growing up, so she knew the signs of a spook at work. "I've only been with him a couple of months. He wanted to take me away for a week. It was really romantic Please don't tell my dad."

"I won't say a word," Ruth said truthfully. Harry would overreact, both women knew he would, so she would keep her promise, until Catherine said it was okay.

"Thank you." Both women fell silent as the front door unlocked, and Harry came into the kitchen. He looked slightly breathless and it had clearly started raining as water was dripping from his coat.

"You tell your father when your flight gets in," Harry said looking at Catherine.

"And you tell me when your wife is pregnant," Catherine said in a much sharper tone, staring at him. Ruth fully appreciated at this moment that the Pearce stare was most definitely genetic because Catherine was giving Harry the most ice cold stare she'd ever seen. And she worked with Harry.

"I'm not his wife," Ruth said, interrupting the staring contest. Both Pearce's looked at her. "Well, I'm not!" she said loudly as Catherine looked incredulous and Harry looked… disappointed? Maybe? Maybe it was her imagination.

Harry broke the moment by hugging his daughter. "Its good to see you," he said into her hair. "And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Ruth. I thought you'd hate me. Or think I'm trying to replace you or your brother. I'm really not."

"Dad, we're both grown up now," she said smiling at him. "Graham's fine," she added at the unspoken question. "He just doesn't have a forgiving nature."

"I know," Harry said. "I love both of you. Even when he won't see me."

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" Catherine asked, pulling out of her fathers embrace and sitting back down.

"There is one little thing," Ruth said, biting her lip and throwing Harry a look. "I'm carrying twins."

"Bloody hell." Catherine sighed. "Twins… that's…"

"A nightmare?" Ruth suggested. "I don't mean that," she added at Harry's wounded look. "You know I don't."

"Congratulations," Catherine said, and she seemed sincere. Then something happened which made the small smile on her face vanish. Luke started crying, which all three of them heard on the baby monitor. Ruth looked between them and realised nothing good was going to come of this. Excusing herself, Ruth went upstairs to try and calm Luke while Catherine looked shocked and Harry looked ashamed of the information he'd forgotten to tell his eldest child. "I have to go," she said bluntly.

"Catherine, don't walk out on me," Harry said in his grid boss voice. She ignored him, walking out and opening the front door. "Catherine!"

"Dad, you have a whole new life, and you chose not to tell me?" she said her low voice showing the fury bubbling through. "What if it was me? I hadn't told you about the fact I was pregnant? You'd be so angry with me, I know you would. I deserved to know. How could you?" He stayed silent as she looked at him in disappointment. Before he could think of anything appropriate to say she had gone, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**I wanted Catherine to be mad, but when I wrote it she seemed so accepting, so I just went with it! Couldn't be all happiness though, hence the end of the chapter! More soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry got into bed, feeling a distinct frostiness to his left. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing Ruth was far from sleep.

"Am I insignificant to you?" she asked quietly. "Unimportant?"

"What?" he spluttered. "Of course not. Why on earth would you think that?"

"You speak to your daughter regularly," Ruth said. "She's your firstborn and you never thought to mention me? Or the twins?" She sighed. "I understand Luke because that's a long explanation, but I've been living with you for a year and you didn't mention it to her? It makes me think that maybe you don't feel for me the way I do for you."

"Me staying quiet about my private life to Catherine had absolutely nothing to do with you," he said firmly. "She told me a long time ago she had no interest in my relationships. So I kept that part of my life private from her when you came back to London, which I'm not going to apologise for because it felt like the right thing at the time. No matter what you say, when you came back to London you were fragile and you were hurting. I wanted to tell her about the baby, but I wanted to make sure everything was healthy first. I didn't tell you, but I was worried before that scan. Just in case. And you weren't the only one who had to get used to the fact we are now having twins. I would have told her. Soon, I was looking for the right moment. I had no idea how she'd react to my family now, when I was such a rotten father to her and her brother years ago."

Ruth took a moment, absorbing what he told her and then nodded. "I know this can't be easy for you."

"Its not difficult, its just…"

"Complicated?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Complicated. There would be no good in going after her tonight. She'll be too angry and she won't hear a word I say. Tomorrow night and she might have calmed down."

"She's like you," Ruth said. "God what am I going to do if these two inherit your stubbornness?"

"With you as their mother, I expect nothing less," he said. "You have your stubborn moments."

"Stop talking about my flaws and kiss me," Ruth said, a pout on her lips. Harry leaned over her and smoothed her mouth with small loving kisses. Ruth wasn't nearly as angry or upset by the time he let her go.

* * *

Catherine had just boiled the kettle and was pouring her morning coffee when a buzz told her someone was at the door of her flat. Looking at her watch she became irritated, it was only twenty past seven in the morning. She walked over to the intercom. "Yes?"

"Its Ruth," came a less than confident voice. "I'd like to talk to you." Catherine considered for a moment but then let her in. If Ruth had half of Harry's tenacity she wouldn't leave until they'd had a conversation anyway. Catherine opened the door, knowing that Ruth would appear almost instantly and she wasn't disappointed.

"I thought you might leave me on the street," Ruth said, brushing her windswept hair out of her face.

"I considered it," Catherine said. Her tone was cold but Ruth saw a slight smile on her lips, so all was not lost.

"Harry doesn't know I'm here," she said. "I wanted to talk to you about Luke."

Catherine sat down opposite Ruth by her kitchen table, sighing. "Luke?"

"The toddler you heard crying last night," she said in explanation. Catherine nodded. She didn't think she'd ever get that memory out of her mind.

"I have to be honest," Ruth said. "Harry isn't his father." Catherine raised her eyebrows very high.

"But… I thought…" she didn't understand.

Ruth screwed her face up, breathing heavily. "This is… very hard for me to talk about, so just bear with me." Catherine nodded as Ruth took a deep breath, willing herself to say the words. "When I left London… I…" Just say it, she willed herself. "I was raped." Ruth looked at the table so she didn't have to look at Catherine's shocked face. "Luke was the result of that."

"I now feel like such a judgemental bitch," Catherine said.

"I've only told one person this before," Ruth said slowly.

"My father?"

"Yes." Ruth took another steadying breath. "Its not easy for me to talk about. Harry's been really good to him. I know for a fact that Harry wouldn't have told you the truth about Luke's parentage. He would have said it wasn't him, but nothing further. Its private, and he knows how much I loathe anyone knowing. But you should know you don't have another sibling out there. Apart from these two," she added rubbing her stomach. "If I find out there's any more you won't be the only one who wants to kill him."

Catherine laughed at that, her face lightening substantially. "Thank you Ruth."

"I'm so mad at him for not telling you about me," Ruth said. "I had no idea you didn't know."

"I'm in a bit of shock, that I will admit." Catherine wanted to ask Ruth a question but didn't know how it would be taken. "Why aren't you married to dad?" Ruth glared at her for a second but Catherine didn't flinch. Clearly she was Harry's daughter.

"He hasn't asked me," she said honestly. "If he wanted to marry me, all he has to do is ask. But he hasn't. And I am not one of those women who drop less than subtle hints to try and get their man to propose. If we never marry that's fine. I'm happy with him, and despite the fact he can be a difficult man, I love him. Deeply."

Catherine nodded before looking at her watch. "I have to go. One of my friends is letting me borrow her editing suite, but I need to be early."

"That's fine. I've said what I came to say." Ruth stood up and Catherine heard a sharp intake of breath as the older woman put a hand on her stomach. "They're moving," she said breathlessly.

"Can I…?" Ruth nodded and Catherine quickly put her hand on her bump. Right on cue one of the babies moved against her. Both women enjoyed the moment of connection until the baby stopped.

"Dad is useless isn't he?" Catherine said, pulling her jacket on.

"He has his moments," Ruth said with a grin.

* * *

Ruth was sitting on the floor passing Luke his building blocks when Harry came home from work. She was still slightly mad at him, but the sight of him without a tie and a couple of open shirt buttons made her heart race in spite of herself. When he took his jacket off and rolled his shirt sleeves up she felt like cursing him. He must know what effect he had on her! Harry ruffled Luke's hair before looking at Ruth.

"I'm still angry with you," she said.

"I actually took a lunch hour today," Harry replied. "I went to see Catherine. You visited her this morning."

"Yes," Ruth said. She tried to get up but struggled because of her larger than normal stomach. Harry reached out for her and helped her stand. "I wanted to talk to her. Explain that Luke…" she tailed off not wanting to speak in front of her son.

"She told me," Harry said.

"What else did she say?" Ruth asked, genuinely intrigued.

"That you missed a treat by not visiting the Florence Cathedral," Harry replied with a smirk. Ruth raised her eyebrow and Harry returned to more serious matters. "That you were too good for me."

"True," she replied. "Are we okay?"

"She is still in a lot of surprise, but I think its all going to be alright. She doesn't hate me at any rate." Ruth nodded. "It will be okay."

Making sure that Luke was still involved with his building blocks, Ruth leaned closer to Harry and kissed his stubbled cheek. "I want you tonight," she whispered. Their eyes burned into each other and the moment was only broken when Luke accidentally knocked his tower of Pisa down and he shouted out in dismay. Ruth smiled and started to build the tower back up while Harry felt his heart warm significantly.

* * *

**More soon, I hope. thanks for all the reviews. They make this so worth it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm going to be playing with time a bit here. Hope its okay with everyone and thanks for the great reviews.**

* * *

A few Saturdays later, Ruth slowly woke up from a very good dream and she felt Harry kiss her jaw. Smiling, she rolled onto her side, eyes opening and he was watching her carefully. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Wrong? Nothing," he replied. "Just thinking."

"Okay," Ruth said, deciding not to ask.

"Ruth, will you marry me?"

She blinked at him in bewilderment and then kissed him chastely. "No." She rolled over onto her side, intending to get a bit more sleep before Luke woke up when Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not asking me because you want to," Ruth said, enjoying his touch even in the circumstances. "You're asking because Catherine assumed we were married, and I'm guessing that she's been dropping hints." His silence confirmed that the younger Pearce had indeed been talking about her. "It doesn't matter," she said. "Let me sleep."

"That's how you respond to a proposal?" Harry asked bewildered. "Let me sleep?"

"I don't want you to feel obligated to me," Ruth said. "I won't marry you if that's the case. And I'm certainly not going to marry you now, when I'm too fat to fit in a wedding dress."

"So that's not a no then?" he asked with a cheeky smile that she adored on his face. "It's a not now?"

"Would that make you happy?" she asked, turning her head back to him. "Don't think about your children. Or our children, just think about you. Would it make **you** happy?"

"It would make me the happiest man alive," he said sincerely, a hand on her hip, pushing her nightdress up a few inches.

"Mm, well ask me in a few months when I'm not pregnant, and in a slightly more romantic setting than early morning in our bed and I might say yes."

"Okay," Harry said, nuzzling into her neck. "I'll hold you to that." His voice whispered across her skin, making her shiver. She kissed his lips, soft and sensually as his hands went across her large stomach, caressing her lovingly. "I love all three of you."

"Good," she said. "Because in about three months there will be a lot of crying and screaming in this house."

"And lots of love," Harry said, kissing her deeply. "Don't forget that."

* * *

The next day Ruth was feeding Luke his lunch when the doorbell rang. Harry put down the paper and answered it, very surprised to see Catherine standing there. "Hi."

"Hello," Harry replied. "Come in." He moved aside and let his daughter in the house. She looked nervous.

"I wanted to meet Luke," she said. "If that's okay?"

"You don't have to do this," Harry said.

"I know," Catherine said, taking her jacket off. "I want to."

"Ruth's feeding him lunch in the kitchen," Harry said letting her pass. Catherine smiled and went through making Luke look up and go "Ooh!"

"Hi Catherine," Ruth said, slightly wary as Luke was quickly becoming the centre of attention.

"Hi," she said. "I wanted to see Luke. If that's okay?"

"Sure," Ruth said. "Just let me finish giving him lunch and then he's all yours." Ruth did while Harry made them all tea. By the time Catherine had finished talking about her latest video project Luke was looking at her with wonder at this new person. Ruth picked him up from his high chair

"This is Catherine," Ruth said.

"Caf?" Luke said, wide blue eyes looking at her. Catherine nervously smiled at the boy. Luke watched her for a minute but then turned back to his mother. "Mama play?"

"Why don't you ask Catherine?" Ruth said. Luke turned back to her "Caff play?"

"That sounds like fun," Catherine said. Luke kicked his legs and Ruth put him down on the floor where he wobbly ran off into the living room.

"Do you mind?" Ruth asked.

"No," Catherine said. "I wanted to see him. It why I'm here."

"Thanks a lot," Harry said sarcastically, but both women ignored him.

"Well if no one minds, I'm going back to sleep," Ruth said. "Its exhausting being pregnant," she added to Catherine's raised eyebrows. She kissed Harry chastely and then went upstairs. Catherine looked at the happy look on her father's face and realised he had never looked at her mother like that. Not once. She felt slightly sad, but realised for perhaps the first time that her parents splitting could probably have been the best thing at the time. Rather than all the arguments and fights of a loveless marriage.

"Dada?" Both of the adults looked at the floor seeing Luke watching them.

"Come on then," Harry said, picking him up and tickling him, making him laugh gorgeously. Catherine smiled and followed them.

* * *

An hour or so later Harry, Catherine and Luke were getting along well. Catherine could see why Harry had no resentment to the boy at all. He was so sweet that it was hard to see anything else. He was all blonde hair and blue eyes and Harry was great with him. At the moment Catherine was holding Luke who seemed a bit sleepy just like his mum.

"You're wonderful with him," Catherine said, rocking the boy from side to side.

"He makes it easy," Harry replied. "I know I wasn't there for you or your brother. I am sorry. Deeply."

"I know that," Catherine said. "I could spend the rest of my life blaming you but it would be pointless and would just leave me bitter. You're trying now, that's the important thing."

"Thank you." Harry smiled at his daughter and then they both turned around as Ruth came in.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, seeing her pale face.

"Harry, it feels like I'm having contractions." She breathed heavily. "I need you to take me to hospital."

"Catherine, can you look after Luke?" Harry said instantly.

"Yeah of course. Go," she said quickly.

"I'm barely seven months gone. I can't be in labour," Ruth said desperately.

"No, listen to me," Harry said firmly, a hand on her face. "Do not panic. You have to stay calm for our children. Okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Trust me." Ruth nodded once and then gripped Harry's hand tightly.

"I'll call you," Harry said to Catherine.

"Just go!" she shouted back to him. They didn't wait any longer and did. Catherine looked at the toddler in her arms and felt a moment of fear. What was she meant to do with a toddler all day until they came back? But then she felt selfish for thinking about herself. Ruth was going to hospital. That was what she should concentrate on. "Your mum's going to be home soon," Catherine said to Luke. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

**I will be completely making up the medical facts in the next chapter, so I apologise for my ignorance in advance.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Making it up here really. I am working on the next chapter of Back when I was young too, but its slow going. Got a lot of work so will update both fics when I can...**

* * *

As soon as they got to the hospital Ruth was immediately seen by the on call midwife and Harry was revising his opinion of the NHS very quickly. The midwife had called a doctor and they had attached Ruth to an IV administering drugs of some description to try and stop the contractions. Harry could tell that some of Ruth's panic was wearing off now that she was with people who knew what they were doing. That was when his phone rang.

"Answer it," Ruth said. "I'm in good hands." Harry nodded and kissed her hair before leaving the room. He looked at the phone and saw that it was a call from home. Catherine.

"Are you alright?" he asked instantly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Luke keeps asking for Blue Ba? I have no idea what he's talking about."

"He's got a blue sheep teddy. I think its in his cot upstairs," Harry said quickly. Luke loved that teddy, a gift from Malcolm last year when they both came back to Britain.

"Thank you," Catherine said with clear relief. "How's Ruth?"

"She was having contractions. They're trying to stop them now. Really, its a bit too early for them to be born."

"Okay. Well, I hope everything will be good soon," Catherine said. Harry loved her for the genuine concern in her voice.

"I'll call when I know more." Harry hung up but not before he heard Luke asking for his teddy once more. Smiling slightly, he returned to her hospital room and saw the doctor using an ultrasound on Ruth's stomach. "Everything okay?" he asked, gripping Ruth's hand.

"They're just checking," she said, smiling a tight and nervous smile. Harry and Ruth both watched the screen as their twins came into view. Two reassuring heartbeats filled the room and Ruth let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Okay the problem is, as you can see here," she pointed at the screen. "Your son is very low in your uterus. He's clearly impatient." The doctor put down the ultrasound, leaving the image up. "I'm guessing you haven't drunk a lot of water today and that can set off the contractions. Dehydration is almost always involved in these things when there's no underlying health issues."

Ruth didn't look at Harry because she didn't want his condemnation for forgetting a glass of water. "You're at thirty weeks," the doctor said. "Pregnancy lasts forty, but as you're carrying twins we want to get to at least thirty four before they're born. Less risk of complications and they will most likely be born healthy. You could probably deliver them now, but the longer they're in there, the better. They're more likely to survive"

"I understand that," Ruth said. "So what do we do?"

"Well, we can do several things, but at the moment the most important thing is that your labour has stopped. We need to keep you in hospital, so we can stop your contractions if they happen again. You have to be on bed rest."

"What?" Ruth said sitting up, fear in her face. "I can't. Its Luke's birthday next week! I can't be in hospital!"

"Ruth, calm down," Harry said in his no nonsense grid voice. "Getting upset will not help anyone." But his own heart was sinking at the thought of Ruth missing Luke's second birthday. "Is there any way she can be on bed rest at home?"

"I'm afraid not," the doctor replied, a sad smile on her face. "If her condition deteriorates we need to be able to give her medical assistance as soon as possible. She needs to be here."  
Ruth closed her eyes and the doctor left them alone, sensing her presence was no longer required. "Harry, I can't do this. I have to go home."

"You can do this. Luke will be fine."

"But…"

"Ruth, no buts," he said firmly. "You have to keep our children healthy, and if that means you

have to be on bed rest, that's what you're going to do."

She sighed angrily. "Its so easy for you," she said vehemently. "The stupid man doesn't have to do any of the bloody work!" Harry stared at her for a second. "All right, I didn't mean that," she said and he could tell she was fighting the tears. "Its just… so unfair."

"I know," Harry said. "But I'm not going to argue with the doctors, because I want three healthy people to come home with me in a few weeks."

"I know," Ruth said, still on the verge of tears. "We haven't even thought of names yet."

"It seems like you have plenty of time to think about it now then doesn't it?" Harry said. Ruth pouted prettily at him and he leaned over to kiss her. He simply couldn't resist her when she looked like that.

* * *

Harry opened the door to his house, alert as it was so quiet. Walking through to the living room, he found Catherine reading a book. "Oh, hi dad," she said shutting the book and sitting up straight. "Where's Ruth?"

"On strict bed rest in hospital until the twins are born," Harry said, sitting down heavily next to his daughter. "Luke?"

"Asleep," Catherine said. "He's been really good. I bet Ruth's frustrated."

"She's angry that she'll be spending Luke's birthday in hospital," he said honestly. "But after a while I think she realised she had to do what's necessary for the bump. Its why I was so long. Trying to talk her into reason."

"I'm going to go home," Catherine said stifling a yawn.

"I don't have a spare room anymore otherwise you'd be welcome to it. Its now a nursery."

"No, I need to be home anyway," she said with such conviction that Harry looked up and frowned at her. She blushed which made him even more certain something was up.

"Catherine?" he said firmly.

"Dad, please don't do this," she said, cheeks still flaming.

"Catherine Pearce, tell me whats going on," Harry said in a voice which made his employees flinch. It didn't exactly have that effect on her though. She stared at him until he repeated himself in a calmer tone.

"I have someone at home waiting for me," she admitted. "But no, I am not telling you his name so you can look him up on the MI5 system. You'll have to take my word for the fact he's a good man." She gave her father a quick hug. "Goodnight dad." Harry said nothing as she left, his mind mulling over the new information. He wouldn't look into him, but he desperately wanted to know more about the man Catherine was seeing. The next thing he knew, his eyes were closing from the extremely tiring day.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry awoke with an aching back from sleeping on the sofa all night. He definitely should have made it up to bed, he thought with a groan. Looking down, he was slightly surprised to see Luke in front of him, sucking his thumb. "You climbed out of your cot again?" Luke nodded. "Probably about time we get you a bed then isn't it?" Luke put his head on one side but didn't say anything. "You want breakfast?"

"I'm hungry," Luke said in his sweet voice. "Food." Harry raised his eyebrows at the boy who added, "Peas?"

Harry laughed. "Please," he corrected him. "Come on then," he said, carrying Luke to the breakfast table, in spite of his twinging back.

"Where's mama?" Luke asked about five minutes later.

"Your mum is looking after your brother and sister," Harry said. "She's in hospital, but I'm going to take you to see her everyday. Now eat up." Luke looked at Harry and then returned to his food happily. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and quickly called Adam. He would be in at work, but he wanted to make time to see Ruth this morning, so he was going to be late. He needed Adam to cover for him.

* * *

Ruth woke up feeling slightly stiff and more than slightly annoyed that she wasn't in her own house. As she opened her eyes she saw a nurse in the doorway. "I've just come to check on you," she said with a happy smile. Ruth nodded in agreement, sitting up slightly as the ultrasound machine started making some beeping noises.

"Am I going to get an ultrasound everyday?" Ruth asked as the cold gel hit her stomach.

"Probably twice a day," the nurse said, ignoring Ruth's negative tone. After a moment Ruth decided to focus on the positive instead.

"How are they looking today?"

"Same," the nurse said. "The boy is still low but nothing new, so you should be alright for the time being."

"That's good," Ruth replied, looking at her children on the black screen. At least they were both okay for the moment, which was the main thing. The nurse had just left and Ruth was kicking herself for not asking about breakfast when Harry and Luke came in.

"Hi my gorgeous boy," Ruth said happily as Luke ran towards her, still a little wobbly on his legs.

"Mama!" Ruth hugged him as tight as she could while still in bed.

"Are you being a good boy for your dad?" Ruth asked.

"Yes," he said, all innocence and wide eyes. She laughed, deciding not to ask any further. She moved across and let Luke sit on her bed while she said hello to Harry. She kissed him briefly and smiled as his hand went through her hair softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, giving Luke a pop up book out of a plastic carrier bag he'd brought with him at the same time to distract the boy.

"Yes," she said. "Both babies are fine too. Its going to be a long few weeks until they're born."

"I brought you some Jane Austen and Mary Shelly," Harry said nodding at the bag.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at his thoughtfulness.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I've only been here overnight," Ruth said. "Why have you?"

"I thought Beatrice might be nice," Harry said, shyly admitting that he had been thinking about it.

"No," Ruth said quickly. "Beatrice Pearce sounds completely wrong." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I didn't realise they'd be taking my name," Harry said quietly.

"Don't be dense, of course they are," Ruth said briskly. "Luke took your name when you…" she didn't want to say any more in front of her son but Harry nodded, taking the point. She was thinking about the adoption papers. "Why should these two be any different?"

"I guess I hadn't given it that much thought," he said. "By the way Catherine has a boyfriend." Ruth said nothing and Harry stared at her in wonder. "You knew."

"I know nothing about him at all," she said quickly. "Just that he took her to Italy. She asked me not to say anything to you."

"And you listened to her?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"Of course I did," Ruth said. "I needed her to trust me and she thought you'd overreact."

"I have too many women in my life," Harry said under his breath.

"Myself and Catherine hardly seems like too many Harry," she replied.

"Maybe not, but when these are born, I'll have another woman to deal with." Ruth pouted at him and he kissed her slowly, letting her know that he wasn't serious. "I love you," he whispered in her mouth before returning for another kiss. The door opened and a different nurse came in with a breakfast tray.

"Oh thank God food," Ruth said, pushing Harry away so she could get to her breakfast. She was hungry enough to stomach even hospital food.

"You hadn't been given breakfast yet?" Harry asked, a critical look in his eyes.

"I've only just woken up," she replied. "Don't worry. I'm not being mistreated."

"Mm," Harry said, grumbling. "I'll be happy when you're back home. With all three of our children." He kissed the top of her head before Luke turned around and watched them with a critical eye not belonging on an almost two year old. A look very reminiscent of Harry, despite genetics.

"You need to get to work," Ruth said accurately. "Is Claire looking after him today?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I managed to call her yesterday and gave her financial incentive to do a few more days." Ruth laughed at him.

"Kiss me," she whispered. Making sure that Luke was occupied with his book he did, slowly and lovingly.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

By Friday Ruth was getting extremely irritated. She'd read all the books Harry had brought her and was now on the second batch, mostly Dickens. He'd also kept Persuasion there, which she never could read. Whenever she opened the cover she remembered that night on the bus, Harry's fingers grazing hers. The tension bubbling between them. Which was probably why Harry had brought it for her in the first place. The afternoon was fading into evening when her door opened.

"Jo!" she said happily, trying to sit up.

"Harry said you were trying to climb the walls," the blonde said sitting next to her.

"I'm going crazy, and I haven't even been here a week," Ruth agreed. "Where is Harry?"

"Trying to teach Luke the merits of rugby I think," Jo said. "He'll be here first thing tomorrow. Catherine's going to look after Luke." Ruth nodded, knowing perfectly well why Harry would be arriving tomorrow on his own. She hadn't been able to kiss him properly in front of Luke and it had been days. Bluntly put she was missing the intimacy Harry always showed her. "And I managed to sneak these out of Thames House," Jo added, handing her a small pile of files about two inches thick. "Its all relatively low level stuff but I thought it might keep you going. Stop you from bashing your brains out."

"Thank you," Ruth said, opening the cover of one. "This might actually keep me sane. Until Wednesday at any rate." Jo looked curiously at her. "Its Luke's birthday, and I'm stuck here."

"Oh that's terrible," Jo said, a look of sincere sadness on her face.

"I'm trying not to think about it," Ruth said. "Ah…" One of the twins started kicking strongly, just under her ribcage. It was just before the point of pain, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Jo looked at Ruth, asking silent permission and she nodded. The blonde put her hand on the bump and raised her eyebrows as she felt the powerful kicks. After a couple of minutes the movement subsided.

"I didn't expect him to kick so hard," Jo said.

"Her," Ruth corrected automatically. Over the past week she'd seen so many ultrasound pictures of her twins, she knew exactly where they were. "The boy's here," she added, moving her hand lower down her stomach. She didn't quite manage to stifle her yawn.

"I'll leave you to sleep," Jo said, smiling.

"Growing twins is exhausting work," Ruth replied, smiling at her. "Don't work too hard."

"Bye Ruth." Jo left her hospital room and it took maybe sixty seconds before Ruth slipped into sleep. Jo looked through the window and then got out her phone, calling Harry straight away.

"Jo, how is she?" Harry asked concerned.

"Fine," she reassured quickly. "Tired but fine. She doesn't suspect anything. She's still so annoyed she's going to be in hospital on Wednesday, so I reckon you've got away with it."

"Great," Harry replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "I didn't think she'd guessed it, I just wanted a different perspective."

"You're safe," Jo said with a smile.

"Thanks Jo." Harry put the phone down, breathing with relief. He couldn't have Ruth miss Luke's birthday so he'd persuaded the doctors to let her out for a few hours. His argument had been that she'd be calmer if she could be at her sons birthday. If she missed it, she'd be stressed which wouldn't do anyone any good. Eventually her doctor had agreed. But he wanted it to be a surprise. Smirking slightly, he poured himself a whisky, revelling in the idea of a plan well thought out.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far. They really make this worthwhile, and without them I'd have finished this fic long ago. Any name ideas?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all your input and reviews for this fic. And I really did love the suggestion about Ruth being given the Twilight books while on bed rest and seeing her reaction, even though I haven't used it.**

* * *

On Saturday morning Harry arrived in Ruth's hospital room relatively early. Seeing that she was awake, he quickly crossed the room and kissed her passionately without saying a word. She responded eagerly, her hands pulling him as close as possible. "How's Luke?" she breathed before reaching for another kiss. He kissed her back for long seconds before he needed air.

"Fine," he replied. "I promise. Come here." So she did. Many minutes later their embrace was broken by Ruth gasping. "Are you okay?" Harry asked instantly.

"Yeah," she said slightly breathlessly. "They've both started kicking."

Harry felt her bump and smiled at his clearly energetic children. "They're getting stronger aren't they?"

"Yes," Ruth breathed as they slowed down. "Any names yet?"

"Rose," Harry said sitting next to her. "I really like Rose."

"Rose," Ruth repeated slowly, as if trying out the name. "You know I like that," she said. "I'd seriously consider that for our daughter." They both fell silent. "I miss you," she admitted quietly.

"I visit you as often as I can," Harry countered, slightly hurt.

"I know that," Ruth replied quickly. "I mean I miss sleeping next to you. I miss you coming home to me. I miss you kissing me in the middle of the night when you don't know you're doing it."

"What?"

Ruth blushed at the quiet admission. "Every now and then, I wake up and you kiss my forehead before wrapping me in your arms. I love that. It makes me feel special."

"I didn't know I did that," Harry mused.

"So, Luke, Rose and…" Ruth said, waiting for Harry to fill in the gap.

"Ben," Harry said in a sad voice that she didn't understand. "My brother. He died."

"Oh," Ruth said quietly. "You've never mentioned him before?"

"Its not a subject I like to dwell on. It was just an idea. You can hate it, its fine."

"Harry, I have no ideas about the names for our children," she said honestly. "Everything I like is either too long, or with a long Grecian history behind it. If, when he's born, we think Ben suits him, then Ben it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said happily.

"God I love you," he murmured before kissing her deeply. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

"I think me having my legs in the air is how we got into this mess in the first place." Then she realised what she'd said and blushed strawberry. Harry chuckled and kissed her temple lightly.

"I love you too."

* * *

On Wednesday, Ruth woke up extremely miserable. She gripped her hospital phone tightly, waiting for it to ring. Harry had faithfully promised to call her the minute Luke woke up, and she was agitated. Soon enough the phone rang, and before the first ring had died she answered it.

"Yes?"

"I have someone here who wants to speak to you," Harry said, a smile in his voice. "Mama?"

"Hi, my beautiful boy," Ruth said, forcing her voice to be happy. "You sleep well?"

"Yes!" Luke said in a happy voice. "Its my birf-day!"

"I know sweetheart," Ruth said, both sad that she wasn't at home and happy that her son was excited. "You're going to visit me later aren't you?"

"Yes," Luke said happily. "I want to see you. Daddy's going to take me."

"That's good. How old are you today?" Ruth asked.

"Two!"

"You can't be two, that's old!" Ruth said, feeling a lump in her throat, even as she spoke cheerfully to her son.

"Mama, I am two now!" Luke said eagerly. "Daddy says I'm a big boy now! And Cath Rin is coming to see me later today."

"That's good," she replied. "Can you let me speak to your dad now?"

"Okay," Luke replied. "Bye mama." Ruth flinched as Luke called for Harry very loudly. He picked up the phone quickly. "Hello?"

"You are going to bring him to see me today aren't you?" Ruth said desperately.

"Yes, I promise." Harry was lying, because he planned on bringing her home later, but he knew she needed to stay calm. "Luke is perfectly happy, and you need to stay calm. There will be many more birthdays you have to see okay?"

"I know," she breathed. "Harry, I love you."

"I know," he echoed. "I love you too. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Ruth put the phone down, still feeling depressed, but it was manageable. She closed her eyes, intending to go to sleep. She didn't want to be tired when Luke arrived.

* * *

Harry opened the door to her hospital room and smiled, seeing Ruth asleep. Wheeling her chair into the room he gave her a little shake. "Wake up sleepy head," he said. Blearily she blinked her eyes open.

"Harry? Where's Luke?"

"He's at home," Harry said.

"No," she said quickly, sitting up. "You said…"

"I'm taking you home too," Harry said. "Just for the day, but I thought you'd want to see Luke's birthday."

"What?" Ruth asked, still confused. And then her face split into the biggest smile Harry had ever seen. "When can we leave?"

"You have to stay in a wheelchair, or lying down at all times," Harry said firmly. "It was the only reason I was allowed to take you home."

"Fine," Ruth said, so keen to go home that she was agreeing to anything. "Help me up."

"And you've got to be back here tonight."

"Fine. Get me in the bloody chair." Harry chuckled and kissed her once before he did.

* * *

Ruth smiled as Harry parked the car. She was so eager to see her son and didn't have to wait long as Catherine opened their front door, Luke pulling on her hand. Ruth opened the car door but stayed put, thinking she had never been this happy in her life. Luke clambered up to Ruth's lap as she held him close. "Mama got fat!"

"Yes she did," Ruth said, trying not to laugh. She held him as close to her as her bump would allow and kissed his blonde head. "You know I hear its some very important persons birthday today."

"Me!" Luke said happily, giggling in her lap.

"You!" Ruth said loudly.

"Yes mama. Me!" Ruth hugged him tight before he started wriggling to be let go. She watched him for a second and then got out of the car.

"Chair," Harry said firmly.

"I can walk to the sofa," Ruth said. She did just that, even though she felt like it was more a waddle than a walk.

* * *

At about five in the afternoon, Ruth was lying on the sofa, Luke sleeping on top of her, cuddling his mum and she felt very content if a little uncomfortable as she stroked his hair. Harry came into the lounge and almost tripped over Luke's brand new tricycle which he'd been mostly pushing and sometimes riding around the house all afternoon.

"That thing is going to cause us nightmares," Ruth said as he sat on the chair, handing her a camomile tea.

"He loved it," Harry replied with a smile. "I need to get you back to hospital soon."

"I know," Ruth said sadly. Catherine was on the phone in the kitchen to her mystery man so she'd stay with Luke when she went back to her prison. "Today was wonderful. Thank you."

"I know you would have hated to miss it," he said. "I didn't have to pull that many strings. Just used the Pearce charm." Ruth laughed lightly.

"I love you," she whispered. "Please don't trace the call Catherine's on."

"I won't," Harry said. "I want to. But I won't."

"There's the man I love." Ruth kept stroking Luke's hair for several minutes while Harry watched, feeling such love towards his family.

"Harry?" she said quietly and calmly.

"Hmm?"

"My waters have just broken."


	24. Chapter 24

"Harry calm down," Ruth said fervently. He was driving frantically around the hospital car park, trying to find a space. "I don't want to have carried these babies all this time for us all to die in a car crash in the hospital car park. Would be something of an anti climax." Harry smirked at her and then let out a quick "Yes!" as someone drove out of a space which Harry quickly took.

"Oh Christ, here we go," Ruth cursed under her breath, gritting her teeth as a contraction went through her.

"Are you alright?" he asked when she started breathing again.

"Yes," she said. "I just know its going to get worse. Come on," she added as Harry had worry etched all over his face. "Lets get me inside. We can worry then." Harry nodded, getting the wheelchair out of the boot and this time Ruth didn't object to using it.

* * *

Her usual doctor, Dr Robbins was on call this evening and she examined Ruth as soon as she settled into a hospital bed. She didn't voice an opinion until she used the ultrasound again. Once finished she turned to Ruth. "Your babies are on the way today."

"Its too early. "I'm what… thirty two weeks? Its too early."

"Your waters have broken, they're coming today," she replied in a simple voice. "Your son is incredibly impatient. He's the one kicking this off. He's had enough hanging around. He looks big for thirty two weeks, so he should be okay."

"What about the girl?" Harry asked as Ruth moaned with another contraction.

"She is on the small side," Dr Robbins admitted. "But don't worry," she added at the parents worried faces. "We'll monitor her closely as she's born and if she needs medical help, we'll be here. She should be just fine. Do not panic."

"And I never even got my slice of birthday cake," Ruth said as the doctor left.

"It looks like you're going to be getting a lot of birthday cake on this day in years to come," Harry said.

"Oh my God," Ruth breathed. "We're going to have three children who all share the same birthday. This is going to be a nightmare!"

"Well, you could hold on until midnight," Harry teased. The glare she gave him made him regret his words. Profusely.

* * *

"Come on Ruth. It'll be over soon," Harry said desperately. He hated seeing her in pain at any time, and she'd been going for more than five hours. Harry was on the verge of breaking point.

"Shut up," Ruth said. "You're not helping. God!" she breathed through another contraction before collapsing on the pillows. "Just get out Harry." He didn't respond feeling incredibly hurt. Then the look on her face softened slightly. "I look like a mess, I'm exhausted, covered in sweat and I'm fat. I really don't want you to see me like this."

"You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her hair.

"Then you're either crazy or drunk," she snapped. "Christ, this hurts. I don't remember Luke hurting this much."

"Okay Ruth, baby one's head is crowning," the doctor said. "I need you to bear down and push now." Ruth sighed and reached to her left squeezing Harry's hand tightly as she pushed hard. A couple of minutes later she felt a temporary break in the pain and breathed in relief as she collapsed on the bed. A loud crying filled the room which made her smile.

"How is he?" Harry asked as he knew that Ruth was too exhausted to form a question.

"Nurse is just checking him, but he seems fine," Doctor Robbins said quickly. "Lungs are the last thing to develop and as he's crying its all positive signs."

"Oh God," Ruth cried out as she felt another contraction. "I tell you, next time you can give birth to them Harry. I am never doing this again."

"Okay," Harry said, hiding his laugh. "I'll do that."

At this point the nurse brought the newborn boy over to them. "He seems perfectly healthy. Would you like to hold him?" Ruth nodded at Harry as she couldn't concentrate on anything other than what was happening to her body and he took the still crying baby from the nurse and held him tightly, terrified he was going to drop him. Ruth smiled at the picture in front of her, of Harry with their son. The baby had a lot of dark hair and his crying was calming down now. He hadn't yet opened his eyes but he looked beautiful. Perfect.

"Oh!" Ruth cried out in pain. "Don't I even get a break?" she asked breathlessly. The doctor examined her with raised eyebrows that she didn't like one bit. "What!" she snapped.

"Your daughter wants to hurry up," she said. "Usually you have at least five to ten minutes respite. Probably more but…"

"Oh God!" Harry looked at her warily and was about to hand their son off to the nurse when she shook her head. "I'd rather you kept him. I like seeing you hold him. Oh…"

"Right, baby number two crowning," the doctor said. "When you feel the next contraction, push."

"Okay," she breathed. She looked at Harry holding their first twin, and smiled. This was the reason she was going through such pain. On that thought she felt another contraction and pushed for all she was worth. A minute later the pain vanished and she collapsed completely spent as the midwife took their girl. "Is she alright?" No response from anyone and the doctor was muttering under her breath. "Is she alright!" Ruth practically shouted.

"She's fine," Doctor Robbins said without turning. "Doing all the newborn checks that's all."

"She isn't crying," Ruth breathed, still incredibly worried.

"No, she isn't," the doctor said. "But she is watching me and blinking at me." Ruth felt herself relax under that reassurance, even though she desperately wanted to see her daughter.

"Hand me Ben," she said in a tired voice. Harry smiled at her and did as she asked.

"We don't have to call him Ben," he said stroking Ruth's hair gently.

"Yes we do," she said. "Now go and see how our daughters doing." Taking that as his cue, he walked to where the doctor was still examining their daughter.

"How is she?" he asked, very worried.

"Just about fine," the doctor said, handing the girl over to him. Harry held her close.

"She's very small, so we wanted to check her over. But she's fine."

"Good," Harry said, looking at his daughters deep blue eyes watching him carefully. "Oh she's beautiful."

"Let me see her," Ruth said softly. Harry turned and showed her their brand new addition. "She's so small. Is she really going to be okay?"

"She's three pound twelve ounces," the doctor said. "Amazingly she seems okay, but we'll run some scans on her just to make sure. We want both of them kept in the NICU until they reach five pounds though."

"Is Ben okay?" Ruth asked, holding her son close.

"He's four pounds three ounces. He should be fine." The doctor looked at the family and sighed. "When you're ready we need to take them to the NICU. Check their organs are all functioning as they are quite early."

"I just got him," Ruth said in complaint. But it was half hearted as she knew it was for their own good, no matter how much she didn't like it. Ruth kissed Ben's head and handed him to the doctor reluctantly. Then she held out her arms for her daughter and Harry handed her over, stroking both mum and baby's heads. "You're going to be a strong little girl for me aren't you?" Ruth said to their daughter. "We don't want anything wrong with you now do we?" Ruth kissed Rose's head and smoothed her dark hair down, before reluctantly handing the baby to the waiting doctor.

"I'll keep you updated," Doctor Robbins said, knowing that both parents didn't like this one bit. Ruth brushed her tears away angrily and collapsed on the bed.

"I'm exhausted," she said to Harry. "I feel terribly guilty, but think I'm going to sleep. Can you keep an eye on the twins? Wake me if anything changes or we get any test results."

"Of course I will," he said. He kissed the top of her head and she was asleep before two seconds had passed. Harry squeezed her hand before following the direction the doctors had taken the newborns. He wanted to know the information as soon as the results came in.

* * *

**I have done some medical research and taken a couple of liberties, so I hope no one minds. I wrote a much more depressing and tragic version of this but I just couldn't bear to do it to them. This fic has 199 reviews, so thanks in advance for helping this cross the two hundred mark!**


	25. Chapter 25

**For those who were asking, my original plan was to have Rose need help breathing because of under developed lungs. Then Ruth wouldn't even look at her daughter because she felt so guilty about going to Luke's birthday and going into labour early. She didn't want to watch her die, even though eventually she was going to be fine. Everyone seems slightly relieved I went with the happier route!**

* * *

Ruth felt very groggy as she tried to surface from sleep. She felt bone weary and so tired that she was tempted to drift off again. But then she opened her eyes and found herself staring at a hospital ceiling. Quickly the events of the previous day floated into her mind and she sat up, looking around the room. No longer was she in the delivery room but she had no recollection of being moved. Soon her eyes found Harry, who was sleeping in a chair by her bed, his head on his shoulder. She smiled at him, feeling her heart soften and she couldn't bear to wake him. Her current hospital room didn't have a window and she couldn't see a clock so she had no idea what time it was. She was about to ring the call button when the door of her room opened and a nurse smiled at her. "Oh, you're awake," she said happily.

"Yes," Ruth replied quietly, not wanting to disturb Harry. "How are my twins?"

"Good," the nurse said. "Your husband is a man not to be crossed you know?"

"Why?" Ruth asked confused, not mentioning that she wasn't actually married to him.

"He demanded you to be given a room right next to the NICU so you could see them as often as you liked. He doesn't take no for an answer even at one in the morning."

"No, he doesn't," Ruth said with a smile. "I want to see them."

"Of course," the nurse said. "Do you want to wake him?"

"I probably should," Ruth said, stifling a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning," the nurse replied.

"Have their test results come in yet?"

"Do you know I'm not sure," the nurse said warily. "I'll go and check for you. Your children are right next door, you can't miss them." Ruth nodded her thanks as the nurse left. She swung her legs out of bed, hating the hospital gown she wore and she gently shook Harry's shoulder.

"Mm?" he said, waking up quickly. "What is it?"

"I'm going to see our twins," Ruth said. "I thought I better wake you."

"Oh yes," Harry said, standing up. "Are you okay?"

"Sore, but yes I'm fine." Harry kissed her briefly and she smiled before they left the room. "That really is next door," Ruth said, opening the door and looking for their twins through the dozen or so incubators in the room. Harry went straight to them, so clearly he'd visited when she was asleep. Ben was awake, his eyes darting around the room at the new people.

"Can I pick him up?"

"Him yes," Harry said. "They don't want us to pick Rose up until they get the results back. Just in case."

"Okay," Ruth said, even though her heart was breaking at that.

"It won't be long," Harry assured her as she took the top of the plastic box and lifted their son into her arms. His blue eyes were staring at her but she was thankful that he wasn't crying as she sat down. Ben lifted his arm, flexing his fingers slightly and started gurgling and nuzzling into her chest. Ruth knew what he wanted and, making sure that no one else was there apart from the obligatory nurse across the room, she undid the top of her gown and allowed Ben to breastfeed. It took a second for him to latch on, but once he did, he sucked greedily. Ruth stroked his mess of dark hair with her free hand as Harry watched in awe. Watching her breastfeed was remarkable. They were both distracted when the door opened and Doctor Robbins came in.

"Hi," she said, clearly tired.

"You're still working?" Harry asked.

"You're my last stop before I go home," she said with a weary smile.

"Have you got the results?" Ruth asked, trying to keep her eyes on Ben while listening intensely.

"I'm not going to bore you with medical details," she said. "They're fine."

"Even Rose?"

"Yep, she's fine," Doctor Robbins said. "Her lungs should be underdeveloped but they're not. She's in perfect health as far as I can see."

"We can hold her?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm still saying they both need to stay in hospital until they reach five pounds," the doctor said. "Also, I'd like to know if Rose can breastfeed. Clearly Ben's not having any trouble."

Ruth smiled at that. Her son had finished so she handed the baby over to Harry as Doctor Robbins handed her their girl. "Hello Rose," she whispered. The baby's eyes popped open and Ruth gasped. "Harry, she's got your eyes," she said quietly. They had been blue last night but they had since turned hazel. "She's so beautiful. Poor little thing with two big brothers." Rose nuzzled into Ruth's chest, trying to find her milk. "Come on little girl," Ruth encouraged quietly. A couple of minutes later Rose latched on like her brother and Ruth smiled. "That's my girl."

"Well, I'm very glad there doesn't seem to be any problems," the doctor said. "I'm going home, but I'll check on them later when I come back in. There will be doctors and nurses checking them throughout the day too," she reassured.

"Thank you," Ruth said sincerely, which Harry repeated. When they were alone again she sighed in relief. "I can stop feeling guilty now," she said.

"For what?"

"For coming home to be with Luke," she said simply. "For putting the twins in danger. I'm just really lucky nothings seriously wrong with them."

"It would have happened anyway," Harry said. "I talked to the midwife when you were sleeping. She thought you might have gone an extra 12 to 24 hours but not much longer. It isn't your fault."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm not," he said with a smile. "And Luke's fine. I called Catherine and she said he was fast asleep."

"Good."

"I also have to tell you something I don't think you've noticed," Harry said anxiously.

"Oh God, what is it?"

"Rose. She has a different birthday to Ben," Harry said, waiting for the explosion to hit.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ruth said.

"Ben was born at 11:57 last night. Rose was born at 12:02 this morning. Sorry."

"No." Ruth said simply. As if by saying it, it would make it untrue. "That's… that's worse than having three kids on the same day!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said. He'd been waiting to tell her until the babies got the all clear, now that they had…

"We are going to have no hope," Ruth said. "They are going to run rings around us."

"Yes," Harry said simply. Rose let go of her mum's breast and yawned, making Ruth smile. This had been unexpected, but at the end of the day, did it really matter?

* * *

Harry had been dozing next to Ruth and was jerked awake by the door opening. A smiling Catherine appeared, holding a wriggling Luke, eager to see his parents. Harry put his finger to his lips and left Ruth to her well deserved sleep. As soon as the door closed Catherine passed Ruth to him with a loud "Daddy!"

"Hello my handsome lad," Harry said, holding him close. "You've been good for Catherine?"

"Yes," he said cheekily.

"Good," Harry said. "You want to meet your brother and sister?"

"Well I certainly do," Catherine interrupted. Harry smiled and put Luke down and he ran around in circles giggling to himself, happy to see his dad again.

"Now, you have to be quiet," Harry told Luke before they opened the door to the NICU. "Babies don't like loud noises, okay?"

"Okay daddy."

"Good boy." Harry opened the door and lead the way to the back of the room, where the twins were. Catherine seemed very eager, a smile on her face as she looked at Rose.

"Oh, she's precious," Catherine said, looking at her half sister.

"You can pick her up if you want," Harry said. "She's small but we got the all clear earlier."

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Harry said as he picked up Ben. Luke looked at the blue bundle curiously.

"Is that it?" he said making Harry laugh.

"Well, Catherine's holding the other one," Harry said. The boy turned at looked at the pink bundle. He seemed incredibly unimpressed, whereas Catherine had a very soft look on her face.

"Want to play with bike," Luke said.

"Later when we go home," Catherine said. "He loves that thing. He's already run over my toes twice."

"I know," Harry said. "Total menace."

Catherine stopped talking and Harry looked up to find her reading the labels on each incubator. "Can I ask why these two have different birthdays?"

"Rose was born just passed midnight," Harry said. "So that's going to be fun in years to come." Catherine giggled.

"Congratulations," she said sincerely.

"Thank you Catherine."


	26. Chapter 26

**I hadn't planned it like this, but apparently this is the last chapter. Enjoy, and thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews.**

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

"Please tell me she's reached five pounds," Ruth said desperately as Doctor Robbins was weighing Rose. Harry gripped her hand tightly as she tried to calm down. Ben had reached the magic weight last week but he had been kept in hospital because they didn't want the twins separated more than necessary. Rose was currently kicking her legs furiously so that the measurement on the scales kept going up and down with her movement. The doctor gripped Rose's legs to make her stop and Rose's hazel eyes went wide with surprise, making Ruth smile.

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "You can take your babies home."

"Really?" Ruth asked as she picked Rose up.

"Yep," she said. "And I hope I don't see you again."

"I'll be glad to leave this hospital," she said. The last few weeks had been awful, both herself and Harry dashing to and from the hospital and trying to spend time with Luke as well as the twins. "Do you hear that sweetheart? We can go home."

Harry smiled at mother and daughter as Ben gurgled in his own arms. "I just need you to sign these discharge forms," the doctor said. Ruth shifted Rose so her right hand was free and quickly signed, as Harry did too. Doctor Robbins smiled at them. "Enjoy your loud family."

"We will," Harry said, kissing Ruth's head. Both adults smiled as they left the hospital, taking their newborns home for the first time.

* * *

.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Ben said as he tagged Luke and then quickly ran around the large garden, away from his elder brother. Both were laughing to themselves, blonde hair flying in the breeze as Rose appeared at the other end of the lawn, giggling at the boys. She had always been quite a bit smaller than her twin, but she was most definitely not the quietest member of the family. She had brown ringlets that bounced and made her look even more adorable and had inherited her fathers eyes exactly. Apart from that she was her mother in miniature. Rose mimicked her twin and started running away from Luke with a shout. She was too slow and the eldest Pearce grabbed her around the middle, and they fell to the floor in a squealing mess.

"Careful!" Ruth called. All three of her children ignored her and she frowned good naturedly at them. "Poor Rose is going to be tired out for her birthday tomorrow," she said to her husband.

"Yes," he agreed, his foot running over hers slowly under the garden table as they drank their tea. She smiled at him, feeling her heart race even after all this time. They had discovered over the previous years that Rose rather enjoyed having a different day as her birthday, much to her parents relief. The boys were close enough in age that it was almost like having a best friend with them at all times. Neither minded having the same birthday, as they usually borrowed each others toys anyway. "Have you got Rose's cake sorted for tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ruth said. "I picked it up earlier. Very pink and sparkly, you'll hate it I'm sure." Harry chuckled at that and put his mug down, then reaching to pick up her foot. Ruth moaned quietly as he gently rubbed it, knowing how much her left foot hurt from time to time.

A year and a half ago she had been kidnapped by a group of Irishmen, wanting revenge on Harry for something he did in the early eighties, involved in the IRA. Of course, he had got her back after a few hours of complete panic and terror, but not before they'd broken her foot in three different places. At that time, they had both decided enough was enough and left the service without looking back. Ruth had found their dream house near the coast and they had moved in as soon as they could after the renovations were done. But her foot still caused her pain after standing on it for a while as it had never healed completely. It had taken a long time for Harry to be able to look at her injury without feeling guilty. He pushed his thumbs into the arch of her foot and she sighed.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed. "It feels really good. Don't stop." He smirked and carried on as all three of their children approached them, still laughing happily.

"Is Catherine coming over?" Luke asked.

"She's working today," Harry said. "She'll be here on Saturday."

"Not on my birthday either?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Ruth replied. The honest truth was that Catherine was indeed free tomorrow, but she didn't want to show any of her children favouritism, so she had asked if Catherine could visit later in the week. "But she will bring birthday presents with her, I'm sure."

"And me!" Ben said.

"Yes, you too," Ruth said patiently. "But don't be greedy."

"Muuuum," Ben said in a sarcastic voice. She smiled at her middle child and ruffled his hair, making him laugh. "Cake?"

"I'll get it," Harry said, letting go of Ruth's foot and heading into the kitchen. They had already sung happy birthday and blown out the candles (twice) but the kids had wanted to play before actually eating it. Harry emerged quickly with several plates and put them down on the table, all the children racing to their slice. Rose sat on her mum's lap and picked at the blue icing on the cake.

"Do you not like that?" Ruth asked.

"Its blue," she said simply. "Blue is for boys, pink is for girls. I don't want blue icing."

"Well, a little birdy has told me that your cake tomorrow, might just have pink icing on it," Ruth said as she removed the offending icing quickly and gave the sponge cake back to her youngest. Rose smiled and then devoured the cake incredibly quickly. By the time she looked up both boys had finished too.

"Bikes?" Luke asked Ben. He nodded and Rose clambered down from Ruth's lap and tried to follow them.

"Wash your hands first," Ruth called, making the three of them retreat into the house quickly. She turned back to Harry who was smiling at her and picked her foot back up again, making her sigh. "I love you."

Making sure the kids weren't watching, he lifted her foot and kissed it. "I love you too. We've made quite a life for ourselves haven't we?"

"Yes I think we have," Ruth replied with a smile which showed her happiness in the brightness of the summers day.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
